EL SUCESOR (Editando)
by taikano
Summary: Teniendo apenas 11 años de edad, una niña llamada Sasha fue escogida por el mismo Jeff The Killer para convertirla en su aprendiz, las razones que llevaron a Jeff a hacer esto se descubrirá solo si siguen este fanfic, estarán los creepypastas mayormente conocidos y un bello pero difícil romance entre aprendiz y maestro ¡NO SE LO PIERDAN Y PASEN A LEER! XDDDD
1. La Elegida

MUY BIEN AQUÍ INICIO CON EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI FANFIC, COMO SE DARÁN CUENTA SOY NUEVA AQUÍ Y APENAS ESTOY AVERIGUANDO COMO ES QUE FUNCIONA ESTA APLICACIÓN ^_^U SIN MENCIONAR QUE ESTA EN INGLES Y LA VERDAD NO ME LLEVO BIEN CON ESE IDIOMA -_-U

BUENO DEJO DE LADO LAS QUEJAS AQUÍ TIENEN EL CAPITULO :D

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O****-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**CAPÍTULO 1: La Elegida.**

¿?: *guardando sus cosas*...listo...¡hijo date prisa, tenemos que llegar al lugar antes de que se haga de noche!

¿?: ¡ya voy mamá, lo siento! *baja rápido las escaleras*...¿iremos a ver a papá?

¿?:...*sonríe*...si hijo, iremos a ver a papá, mejor nos vamos recuerda que estamos muy lejos del lugar

¿?: ¿por qué papá tiene que estar tan lejos de nosotros?

¿?: jejeje tranquilo, mientras más rápido salgamos más pronto llegaremos...así que andando

¿?: si *la toma de la mano y se van*

**POV ¿?**

mi nombre...es Sasha tengo 31 años de edad y voy a contarles una interesante historia que al mismo tiempo es retorcida. La historia de como conocí y me enamore de mi querido Jeff, así es...Jeff The Killer

**20 años atrás**

Una noche con mucho viento, en una gran casa

¿?: *caminando por el pasillo*...*abre la puerta y ve a un chico dormir tranquilamente en la cama, de aproximadamente 18*...jejeje *se acerca lentamente a esa persona hasta estar junto a la cama*  
**Nombre: Jeff The Killer**  
**Edad: 17 años**

¿?:...*abre lentamente los ojos al escuchar unos tétricos pasos*...*lograr ver una sombra y se pone pálido del susto cuando ve la tétrica sonrisa en el rostro de esa persona*...¿q-quién...? ¿¡quién e...*le tapan la boca*...  
**Nombre: Sam**  
**Edad: 18 años**

Jeff:...*se pone el dedo índice en la boca*...shh

Sam:...*logra balbucear* ¿q-quién eres?

Jeff:...yo...soy Jeff The Killer...jejeje

Sam: *abre mas los ojos sorprendido*...

Jeff:...*sonrisa maniática*...*levanta el cuchillo*..._go to sleep_

Sam:...

Jeff: *entierra el cuchillo con gran fuerza*

Sam: *aun con la mano de Jeff en su boca* ¡AAAHHHH!

Jeff: jajajaja grita todo lo que quieres, no podrán oírte...jajajajajaja *vuelve a enterrar el cuchillo varias veces mas hasta dejarlo casi muerto, igual era cuestión de tiempo hasta que muriera*

Sam:...

Jeff:...*lame la sangre del cuchillo* jejeje bien...*voltea tetricamente* ¿quién sigue...?

* * *

se abre de golpe la puerta de una habitación donde dormía una pareja

mujer: ¡AAAAHHHHH! ¿¡QUIEN ERES!? *siente un cuchillo atravesarle el cuello*

hombre: ¡BASTARDO! *hace resistencia pero no sirve de nada ya que recibe una apuñalada en el estómago*

El escandalo se escucha hasta el final del pasillo y de una habitación sale otro chico de 18 años y va rápidamente a la habitación de sus padres

Jeff: ¡JAJAJAJAJJA MUERAN! *entierra el cuchillo como loco varias veces*...(se lame la sangre que salpico en su boca*

¿?:...*temblando del susto*...  
**Nombre: Alex**  
**Edad: 18 años**

Jeff:...*voltea a ver*...eehhh

Alex: tsk *se va corriendo nuevamente y entra primero a la habitación de su hermano y se trauma al ver toda la habitación manchada de sangre*...S-Sam

Sam:...A-Alex...s-saca a...Sasha...de aquí ...r-ra...*escupe una gran cantidad de sangre*...rápido...n-no dejes...que nuestra hermana...m-muera...*sus ojo se pierden brillo y se tornan pálidos dando a entender que finalmente había muerto*

Alex:...tsk *se le escapan las lágrimas* maldición *sale corriendo hasta el fondo del pasillo pero en vez de entrar a su habitación entra a la habitación de al lado*...despierta...*sacude a una pequeña niña de apenas 11 años* despierta rápido

¿?:...*abre lentamente los ojos*...¿hermano?...*se levanta y bosteza*...¿qué ocurre?  
Nombre: Sasha  
Edad: 11 años

Alex: alguien entro a la casa...tenemos que irnos

Sasha: ¿eh? ¿por qué?...¿y mi hermano Sam?...¿y mamá y papá?

Alex: *mirada baja*...ellos ya no podrán seguirnos Sasha...tenemos que seguir solos

Sasha: ¿eh?

se escucha un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la habitación

Alex: rayos, esta aquí

Sasha:...

Alex:...ven

*la puerta es destruida y Jeff entra*

Jeff: jejeje ¿dónde estaaannn?...se que están aquí...jejeje no hay lugar en donde se puedan esconder

Alex: *escondidos en el armario* tsk...*observa por una pequeña grieta*...*susurra* sujetate Sasha

Sasha:...*se aferra a su hermano*

Alex: *sale de golpe empujando a Jeff*

Jeff: ¡AAHH! *se cae sobre la cama y ve como alex sale corriendo con un bulto en su espalda* ¡JAJAJAJA MALDITO BASTARDO! ¿¡COMO TE ATREVISTE!? *sale corriendo tras ellos* ¡JAJAJAJA NO PODRÁN ESCAPAR! *lanza el cuchillo*

Alex: tsk *logra esquivar y baja rápido las escaleras en dirección al sótano*

Jeff:...*recoge su cuchillo* jejeje nada mal chico nada mal *avanza lentamente*

* * *

Alex llega al sótano y esconde a Sasha detrás de unas cajas

Alex: Sasha escúchame con atención...con todo el escándalo los vecinos ya debieron haber llamado a la policía...quédate aquí y por nada del mundo salgas

Sasha:...hermano...¿qué harás tu?

Alex: *sonríe*...una locura hermanita...*le da un besa en la frente* quédate aquí *se va corriendo*

Sasha:...hermano

* * *

Alex sube rápido las escaleras solo para terminar encontrándose con Jeff

Jeff:...eehhh me haz causado muchos problemas ¿lo sabias?

Alex:...no voy a perdonar que hayas matado a mi familia

Jeff: jejeje que valientes palabras...¿acaso no me tienes miedo?

Alex: hpm...claro que te tengo miedo...pero trato de mantenerme tranquilo

Jeff:...¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA ESO NO TE SERVIRA DE NADA!

en un momento fugaz Jeff se encontró detrás de Alex

Alex: *voltea a ver a jeff*

Jeff:...jejeje...**_go to sleep_**

Alex: tsk

se escucha en toda la casa: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Sasha:...*da un salto al escuchar el grito*...*mira a las escaleras*...¿h-hermano?

* * *

Alex: *cae al suelo*...tsk...*escupe sangre*...

Jeff:...eso fue todo...*se va a dar vueltas por la casa*

Alex: (maldición...por favor...que no encuentre a Sasha)...(cierra los ojos)

Jeff se la paso revisando toda la casa en busca de sobrevivientes y termina llegando al sótano

Jeff:...*golpea fuertemente unas cajas y encuentra a Sasha*...eehhh ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Sasha: *lo queda mirando*...

Jeff: asi que tu eres el pequeño bulto que llevaba ese chico...bueno es hora de que te reúnas con el y con el resto de tu familia *levanta el cuchillo*...vete a dormir pequeña (a punto de matarla)

Sasha: ¿usted...tiene algún trauma?

Jeff: *se sorprende y detiene el ataque*...¿q-qué dijiste?

Sasha: usted tiene un trauma verdad?...de seguro fue muy horrible para que terminara asi

Jeff:...*baja el cuchillo*

Sasha:...se podría decir que...yo también tengo un pequeña trauma...últimamente...mi papa le pegaba mucho a mi mama...y no le importara que yo estuviera presente...e-eso...*derrama lágrimas* eso me asusto mucho...usted es igual que yo verdad? tal vez no sea el mismo motivo que el mio...pero debió ser horrible

Jeff:...*se le acerca y se arrodilla frente a ella*...oye niña...¿por qué me estas contando todo esto?...se supone que estoy a punto de matarte...¿acaso no me tienes miedo?

Sasha:...por alguna razón...no le tengo miedo

Jeff: *se sorprende*...hpm...¿cómo te llamas niña?

Sasha:...S-Sasha...tengo 11 años

Jeff:...un gusto Sasha...vas a venir conmigo...*se levanta y se va caminando*

Sasha:...*se levanta y sigue a Jeff*

Jeff:...(creo que...finalmente la encontré...esta niña...será mi aprendiz)

(EL FUTURO DE SASHA SE HA VISTO ALTERADO POR LA PRESENCIA DE JEFF EN EL PRESENTE, EL ASESINO LA HA ESCOGIDO COMO SU APRENDIZ ¿PERO POR QUÉ? ¿CUÁLES SON SUS RAZONES?. LA NUEVA VIDA DE ESTA NIÑA, COMIENZA DESDE AHORA.)

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O****-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

MUY BIEN AQUÍ CONCLUYE EL PRIMER CAPITULO, YA PUDIERON VER DE QUE TRATARA EL FANFIC INCLUSO EL NOMBRE LO DICE OJALA LES GUSTE, SI LES PARECIÓ INTERESANTE SIGAN VIENDO Y TAMBIÉN PUEDEN RECOMENDARLA A MAS PERSONAS QUE SEAN FANS DE JEFF THE KILLER

SAYONORAAAAAAA XDDDD


	2. Sentido de Orientacion

AQUI REGRESO CON OTRO CAPITULO DE MI FANFIC ESPERO QUE HASTA AHORA LO ESTEN DISFRUTANDO, POR CIERTO ME GUSTARIA QUE ME RECOMENDARAN MAS PAGINAS DE INTERNET PARA PODER PUBLICAR MI HISTORIA, QUISIERA QUE FUERA MAS POPULAR

EN FIN AQUI TIENEN EL CAPITULO DISFRUTENLO:

en el capitulo anterior Jeff asesino a toda una familia excepto a una niña llamada sasha que deja a Jeff sorprendido porque no le tiene miedo y por lo tanto Jeff toma la decisión de llevársela para convertirla en su estudiante

CAPITULO 2: SENTIDO DE ORIENTACION

(Jeff trata de salir silenciosamente de la casa junto con sasha porque como había dicho alex los vecinos llamaron a la policía por el escandalo)  
Jeff:...muy bien niña saldremos lo mas rápido posible de este lugar...tendras que correr rápido  
sasha: pero...yo no corro tan rápido...te atraparan por mi culpa  
Jeff:...(suspira y se agacha)  
sasha: eh?  
Jeff: que esperas? subete rápido a mi espalda si no puedes correr no me queda mas opción que cargarte no me arriesgare a que me atrapen  
sasha:...(se sube a su espalda)...l-listo  
Jeff. muy bien mas te vale que te sujetes  
(Jeff sale corriendo lo mas rápido que puede en camino al bosque y cuando llegaron Jeff baja a sasha para que camine sola)  
sasha:...a donde vamos?  
Jeff:...a un lugar  
sasha:...(mira a todas partes y solo logra ver la profunda oscuridad del bosque)...(se aferra al brazo de Jeff)  
Jeff: OYE QUE...(siente como tiembla)...(suspira) (vaya niña mas cobarde...tendre que quitarle el miedo no importa como)  
(ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una gran montaña)  
sasha...es aquí?...pero no hay nada  
(Jeff avanza hasta unas rocas y junto a ella habían muchas plantas Jeff aranco un poco hasta poder ver una cueva por la cual entra junto con sasha ambos siguen caminando hasta salir por el otro lado y sasha logra ver una cabaña algo descuidada)  
Jeff: (se detiene) bien hemos llegado  
sasha:...(se esconde detrás de Jeff)  
Jeff: no seas cobarde niña andando  
(ambos entran a la casa)  
sasha:...eh?  
¿?: (baja las escaleras)...(ve a sasha)  
sasha:...h-hola  
¿?:...tsk...QUIEN ERES QUE RAYOS HACES EN ESTE LUGAR?  
sasha:...(se asusta)  
¿?: ERES UN FENOMENO TU NO PERTENECES AQUI LARGO  
sasha: (retrocede y siente que choca con algo)...(voltea y se asusta al ver a hombre realmente alto sin rostro y que usaba un traje)...  
¿?: SACALA DE AKI SLENDER (mirada tétrica)...haz que desaparezca de aquí  
slenderman:...(saca sus tentáculos con los cuales atrapa a sasha)  
sasha: AAAAHHHH N-NO NO QUIERO...j-je...JEEEEEFFFF  
(en ese momento alguien corta los tentáculos de slenderman liberando asi a sasha)  
Jeff: tienes agallas para meterte con mis cosas slenderman...y tu...aun siendo una niña dices ese tipo de cosas Sally?  
Sally:...  
sasha...(corre y se esconde detrás de Jeff)  
slenderman:...que planeas Jeff?  
Jeff...escuchen con atención...esta niña...se llama sasha...a partir de ahora será mi estudiante  
Sally: QUE?  
slenderman:...  
Jeff: asi que por lo tanto...no quiero que la toques con tus sucios tentáculos oiste...eso también va para ti Sally...mas te vale que la trates bien  
Sally:...hpm (se va)  
slenderman:...espero que sepas lo que haces Jeff (se va)  
sasha...  
Jeff:...claro que lo se...deja de esconderte  
sasha:...q-quienes eran?  
Jeff: la enana se llama Sally y el estirado flacucho slenderman...vivo con ellos en esta casa  
sasha:...solo están ustedes 3?  
Jeff:...de vez en cuando nos visita Jack...y en otras ocasiones vienen nina y ben a jugar con Sally  
sasha:...Jack?...nina?...ben?...quienes son ellos?  
Jeff: muy pronto los conoceras...sasha  
sasha: mmm?  
Jeff:...estas cansada?  
sasha:...n-no  
Jeff:...(sonríe)...perfecto  
sasha:...Jeff?...(siente un golpe en la nuca y se desmaya)  
(unas horas después)  
sasha:...(despierta lentamente)...q-que?...d-donde...donde estoy? (mira a todas partes y se da cuenta de que esta en medio del bosque sin señales de la cabaña)...eh? (ve una nota en el suelo)...(comienza a leer)  
(nota: eres demasiado cobarde para ser mi aprendiz asi que te hare una pequeña prueba cerca del lugar donde te deje hay una bolsa y dentro de ella hay un cuchillo búscalo porque será lo único que tendras para defenderte de lo que sea que te encuentres en el bosque el desafio será regresar a la cabaña lo mas rápido que puedas escucha tu intuición y toma tus decisiones te advierto algo...mantente firme y calmada o si no te quedaras perdida en el bosque y no podras regresar a la cabaña jamas...inicia)  
sasha:...c-como...pero...donde comienzo?...no...NO QUIERO ESTO...NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUI...(trata de observar las cosas pero todo esta completamente oscuro)...estoy sola...completamente sola...eh? (ve un bulto debajo del árbol)...(recoge lo que encontró)...la bolsa...(mete la mano en la bolsa) au...me corte...(vuelve a meter la mano cuidadosamente en la bolsa y saca el cuchillo)...esta muy afilado...(mira al frente)...no hay nada...(quiero quedarme en la cabaña...por la tanto) (se levanta) (hare lo posible por regresar)  
(EN LA CABAÑA)  
Jeff: (acostado en el mueble)  
Sally:...donde esta sasha?  
Jeff: perdida en el bosque...tal vez llorando  
Sally: perdida en el bosque?...pues ve a buscarla  
Jeff: y por que debería?...si fui yo el que la dejo en el bosque  
Sally:...y eso por que?  
Jeff:...es demasiado cobarde la deje perdida en medio de la nada para que se le vaya esa cobardía tiene que regresar lo mas pronto posible hasta aquí  
Sally:...y si no lo logra?  
Jeff: tal vez lo logre...y si no lo logra pues solamente me abre equivocado con ella  
Sally:...  
(EN EL BOSQUE)  
sasha:...(aun sigo caminando y no logro ver ni una pizca de luz...) (le gruñe el estomago)...tengo hambre...eh? (ve a un pájaro durmiendo en la rama de un árbol)...(le gruñe de nuevo)...lo siento (lanza el cuchillo y derriba al pájaro)...  
(después de unos minutos sasha logro encender una fogata)  
sasha:...(mirando la carne del pájaro)...(comienza a comer)...(mira sus manos)...(mis manos están repletas de sangre...es mucho mas escalofriante verla sobre mi)...  
(después de otro rato sasha termina de comer)  
sasha:...tengo que seguir (continua caminando)  
(EN LA CABAÑA)  
Jeff:...(mira hacia la ventana)...(pronto amanecerá sasha...me pregunto cuanto tardaras en regresar?)  
(después de unas horas finalmente sale el sol lo que tranquiliza mas a sasha ya que puede ver con mayor claridad)  
sasha:...estoy agotada...donde estará la cabaña? (logra escuchar unos ruidos)...que es eso? (corre rápido hacia el lugar)...(ve la carretera por la que pasan los autos)...la ciudad (se esconde pero se vuelve a asomar)...la ciudad...mama...papa...  
(EN LA CABAÑA)  
slenderman:...Jeff...te das cuenta en que parte del bosque dejaste a sasha verdad?  
Jeff: claro que me doy cuenta...eso es parte de la prueba...podre saber que tanto puedo confiar en ella...si decide regresar a la ciudad...o decide volver a mi lado...eso ya es decisión de ella  
(EN EL BOSQUE)  
sasha:...(ve como los autos pasan)...m-mi...mi casa estaba por aquí...(no...que estoy haciendo? ya no me queda nada por lo que tenga que regresar...esta es la decisión que he tomado)...(alza la mirada con total determinación)...me volveré la aprendiz de Jeff...y dare todo de mi...no importa que pase...eh? (mira a la izquierda y a los lejos logra visualizar a una chica de cabello negro)...q-quien...OYE  
¿?: (volte a ver)  
sasha: QUIEN ERES? NUNCA TE HABIA VISTO  
¿?:...(se va corriendo)  
sasha: O-OYE ESPERA...quien era esa chica...sus ojos...sus ojos eran totalmente negros...mejor me doy prisa si estoy en la ciudad tal vez pueda ubicarme y regresar a la cabaña (se pone en marcha)  
(EN LA CABAÑA)  
Jeff:...  
Sally: Jeff...creo que deberías ir a buscar a sasha  
Jeff: deja que ella vuelva por si sola  
slenderman: yo comparto la opinión de Sally  
Sally: gracias slender  
Jeff: tsk...ustedes son un total fastisio (se levanta y se dirige a la puerta) de seguro que quiso regresar a la ciudad (sale) asi que no creo que...  
Sally: que ocurre?...n-no puede ser  
slenderman:...impresionante  
sasha:...(caminando)...(ve Jeff)...al fin (corre hacia el y llega jadeando)...  
Jeff:...volviste  
sasha:...estoy de vuelta...en mi nuevo hogar  
Jeff/Sally/slender: (se sorprenden)  
sasha:...lo decidi..quiero ser tu aprendiz definitivamente  
Jeff:...  
sasha: no me arrepentiré nunca...  
Jeff:...muy bien...si eso es lo que haz decidido...no te detendré...escucha sasha...no preguntes por que...pero te escogi como mi aprendiz...para que seas mi sucesora  
sasha:...sucesora?  
Jeff: asi es...en el futuro tu seras la que continue con mi legado de terror y muerte sin fin...estas lista para eso?  
sasha:...(lame la sangre que llevaba en su cuchillo)...estoy lista...sin embargo...solo tengo una condición  
Jeff:...cual?  
sasha:...yo no quiero matar gente inocente...solo quiero matar criminales  
Jeff:...(sonríe)  
slender/Sally: (se miran y sonríen)  
Jeff: hecho...descansa el resto del dia...mañana comenzara el verdadero desafio  
Sasha: si…(se va)…(RECUERDO)  
Sasha: (mira a la izquierda y a los lejos logra visualizar a una chica de cabello negro)  
(FIN DEL RECUERDO)  
Sasha:…(quien…habra sido esa chica)

(FINALMENTE ESTA PRUEBA A LLEGADO A SU FIN, SASHA LOGRO REGRESAR A LA CABAÑA DESPUES DE HABER TOMADO SU DECISION, PERO SOLO HAY UNA COSA QUE LA INQUIETA, AQUELLA MISTERIOSA CHICA DE CABELLOS NEGROS QUE AL VER A SASHA LO UNICO QUE HIZO FUE ALEJARSE DE AHÍ, QUIEN HABRA SIDO?, AHORA LO QUE LE ESPERA A SASHA ES EL ARDUO ENTRENAMIENTO QUE JEFF LE DARA, NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO)

CONTINUARA...

BIEN HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO 2 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DISFRUTENLO LAS COSAS POCO A POCO SE PONDRAN MAS INTERESANTES, ESPERENLO CON ANSIAS

SAYONARAAAAAA XDDD


	3. Una Inquietud Infantil

HOLAAAAAAA, AQUI ESTOY DE VUELTA CON EL FANFIC OJALA LO ESTEN DISFRUTANDO HACE TIEMPO QUE QUERIA COMPARTIR ESTA HISTORIA CON TODO EL MUNDO, BIEN AQUI TIENEN EL CAPITULO

en el capitulo anterior: sasha y Jeff llegan finalmente a una cabaña escodida entre las montañas en ese lugar sasha conoce a slenderman y a Sally la cual no recibió muy bien a sasha pero al ser rescatada por Jeff este les da la noticia de que sasha será su aprendiz, Jeff le hace una prueba a sasha dejándola sola en el bosque para que ella sola regrese al final sasha logra regresar a la cabaña con la decisión de querer cumplir a toda costa con las expectativas de Jeff, pero algo misterioso ocurrio durante ese tiempo, la visión de una chica desconocida de cabellos y ojos completamente oscuros despertó la curiosidad de sasha en ese momento, quien habrá sida aquella chica?

CAPITULO 3: UNA INQUIETUD INFANTIL

(todo inicia con una mañana pacifica, los pajaros cantan, la brisa es tan suave que cuando las hojas de los arboles se rozan entre si hacen que uno se relaje mas que nunca y el sol alumbre suavemente una vieja cabaña escondida entre las montañas)  
sasha: (dormida)...  
(se escuchan fuertes pasos viniendo del pasillo)  
Jeff: (entra pateando la puerta) DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ PEREZOSA!  
sasha: AAAAAHHHH! (se cae de la cama)...  
Sally: (llega bostezando a la habitación) mmm pero que pasa? por que tanto escandalo?  
sasha:... Jeff por que me gritas asi?  
Jeff: me parecio lo mas efectivo para despertarte  
sasha:...(mira hacia la ventana) recién esta saliendo el sol  
Jeff: mejor empezar rápido...comeremos y después nos iremos...SLENDER MI COMIDA! (se va)  
sasha:...(se restriega los ojos)  
Sally: increíble Jeff esta mas madrugador que nunca...sasha tus ojos están rojos (se le acerca y la mira)  
sasha:...eh?  
Sally:...es como si...haz estado llorando?  
sasha:...n-no te preocupes sally(la aleja y se va rápido)  
Sally:...sasha  
(después de haber comido)  
sasha: (bosteza)...  
Jeff: SASHA CONCENTRATE!  
sasha: AAHH!...l-lo siento...que haremos primero?  
Jeff:...correr  
sasha: e-eh?  
Jeff: vamos a correr...pero...(saca unas bolsas llenas de arena) tu llevaras esto  
sasha:...que es eso?  
Jeff: tu eres demasiado lenta (comienza a amarrar las bolsas en los tobillos de sasha)...con velocidad tan insignificante no podras llegar a ser mi sucesora...usaras estas bolsas con arena durante los entrenamientos (termina de amarrárselas)...trata de caminar  
sasha:...(intenta dar unos pasos pero se cae al instante)...au  
Jeff:...practica...(se va) avísame cuando ya puedas aunque sea caminar normalmente  
sasha: j-jeeeef...(mira sus pies) como voy a caminar con esto?  
(después de una hora)  
sasha: tsk...(camina)...AH (se cae)...r-rayos...(se levanta)...  
Jeff: (mirando desde la ventana de la cabaña)...(se va a la cocina y saca una soda)...(la abre y toma)...  
slenderman:...ella no se rinde  
Jeff: (deja de tomar) pero aun esta lejos de lograrlo  
slenderman:...hpm digas lo que digas tienes que admitir que esta niña tiene una gran determinación  
Jeff:...(mira a slenderman con indiferencia)  
slenderman: desde mi punto de vista...ella se parece a ti mas de lo que crees  
Jeff: (escupe el jugo)...ESTAS BROMEANDO?  
Sally: OYE!  
Jeff: eh? (ve que le escupio todo el jugo a Sally)...  
slenderman:...  
Sally:...  
Jeff: :013:JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ PARA QUE RAYOS TE METES? JAJAJAAJJAAJAJ!  
Sally:...(se sacude) eres asqueroso Jeff  
Jeff: no tienes idea de cuanto  
Sally: y por que me escupiste el jugo? se que no te caigo muy bien que digamos pero...  
slenderman: tranquila Sally no fue a propósito Jeff solamente se sorprendio porque le dije que sasha se parece mucho a el  
Jeff: SLENDER CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!  
Sally: y recién se da cuenta de eso...yo también lo sabia  
Jeff: pff no se de que hablan  
slenderman: Jeff...no recuerdas que asi de determinado eras cuando entrenabas?...después de perder contra liu  
Jeff: :06:tenias que recordármelo?  
Sally: jejeje Jeff perdió  
Jeff: :02:tu...(toma un poco mas de jugo y se lo vuelve a escupir  
Sally:  
Jeff: JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA ESO TE PASA POR HABLAR DE MAS!  
Sally:...slendy  
slenderman:...Jeff...  
Jeff: :07:e-espera slender s-solo fue una  
(se escucha en toda la casa: HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)  
(llega la noche) (en el bosque)  
sasha: (se cae exhausta)...tsk au...(mira sus pies)...(no puedo mover mis pies)...m-me duele...(avísame cuando ya puedas aunque sea caminar normalmente)...como podre lidiar con esto...(mira al cielo) no puedo creerlo ya oscurecio...(trata de levantarse)...c-creo que mejor me detengo por hoy...(camina con dificultad hasta la cabaña donde se encuentra inmediatamente con Jeff)  
Jeff: lograste caminar?  
sasha:...n-no  
Jeff:...mañana seguiras con eso entonces (se va)  
sasha:...(se va caminando a su habitación)  
Sally: lalalala (escucha unos sollozos) ...que es eso? (avanza hasta la habitación de sasha)...sasha esta llorando?  
(al otro lado de la puerta)  
sasha:...(llorando)  
Sally: (entra al cuarto) sasha? estas bien?  
sasha:...(ve a Sally y se limpia las lagrimas)...q-que quieres Sally?  
Sally:...te escuche llorar  
Sasha:...e-estoy bien no te preocupes  
Sally: (la mira de cerca)...(pone una cara triste) no me mientas  
sasha:...  
saly: haz estado llorando...esta mañana también estabas asi...por favor dime que te pasa  
sasha:...(se lanza sobre Sally abrazándola)...y-yo...yo...(se le escapan las lagrimas) EXTRAÑO A MIS PAAAADREEEEEEESSS  
Sally:...(la abraza para tranquilizarla un poco)...(saba que esto podría pasar)...(sonríe) (estoy aquí sasha...como tu amiga...estare aquí para ti)...oye sasha  
sasha:...  
Sally: (gran sonrisa) te gustaría que durmiera contigo?  
sasha:...d-dormir...conmigo?  
Sally: si...para que no estes sola...quieres?  
sasha: (sonríe) s-si...si quiero...gracias Sally  
Sally: no te preocupes (se acomoda a su lado)...si te sientes tan mal por que no se lo dijiste a Jeff?  
sasha:...porque no quiero que hayan inconvenientes...le dije que entrenaría duro...que pondría de mi parte...no puedo decirle que extraño a mis padres...  
Sally:...(el tal vez si te entienda sasha...tal vez)  
(al otro lado de la puerta escuchando la conversación de la niñas)  
Jeff:...hpm (se va)  
(al dia siguiente sasha continua entrenando sin resultado alguno)  
Jeff: (mirando) tsk sun no lo consigue...  
Sally: Jeff  
Jeff: eh?  
Sally:...tenemos que hablar  
Jeff:...  
(en la parte trasera de la cabaña)  
Jeff:...que quieres Sally?  
Sally: no le exijas tanto a sasha en los entrenamientos...ella todavía es una niña  
Jeff:...ella se comprometio a esto  
Sally: Jeff  
Jeff:...  
Sally: sasha extraña mucho a sus padres ella no consigue pasar esta prueba porque no esta concentrada al 100%  
Jeff:...y eso que tiene que ver conmigo  
Sally: no seas cruel con ella...tu la alejaste de la ciudad...tu la convertiste en tu estudiante...por lo tanto debes cuidar mejor de ella...ella necesita el cariño necesario para que no se sienta sola  
Jeff:...  
Sally: si no puedes darle ese cariño aunque sea podrias estar con ella en los entrenamientos...felicitala cuando haga algo bien...por favor Jeff...tan solo eso te pido...(se va)  
Jeff:...  
(nuevamente en la noche Sally caminaba a la habitación de sasha)  
Sally:...(escucha sollozos)...(pobre sasha)...(a punto de entrar)  
Jeff: oye  
Sally: eh?  
Jeff: vete a tu cuarto...yo me hare cargo  
Sally:...(sonríe muy contenta) si (se va)  
Jeff:...(entra al cuarto) oye  
sasha: (se sorprende y se limpia las lagrimas) j-Jeff que haces aquí?  
Jeff: Sally me dijo que no te sientes muy bien...(camina hacia sasha y se sienta a su lado) por que no me lo comentaste?...(de seguro me dira lo mismo que le dijo a Sally)  
Sasha:...no quiero detener los entrenamientos...no quería que esto estorbara...lo siento Jeff  
Jeff:...(suspira) como sea (se levanta camina hasta la puerta y se detiene)...trae una almohada  
sasha: eh?  
Jeff:...quieres dormir conmigo?...para que no te sientas sola  
sasha:...(se le escapan las lagrimas y corre y abraza a Jeff llorando)  
Jeff:...(baja la mirada hasta que su cabello le hace sombra) (a pesar de tener siempre una sonrisa forzada por la cortada que lleva justo en ese momento sonrio tiernamente al ver a sasha contenta) bueno andando  
sasha: si (coge rápido una almohado y sigue a Jeff)  
(ya en la habitación)  
Jeff: bueno de que lado quieres dormir?  
sasha: eehhh siempre me a gustado dormir junto a la pared...es fría y me gusta (sonríe)  
Jeff:...(se sonroja un poco)...(voltea) pues entonces acomódate bien  
sasha. (se acuesta)...Jeff...a donde vas?  
Jeff: dormiré aquí (se acomoda en un sillón)  
sasha:...(se baja de la cama y jala a Jeff de la mano)  
Jeff:...  
sasha:...dijiste que podía dormir contigo...ven  
Jeff:...p-pero...de acuerdo(camina a la cama)  
sasha: (se acuesta sonriendo)  
Jeff:...(se acuesta de lado mirando a sasha)...tanto extrañas a tus padres?...me odias a caso?  
sasha: (niega con la cabeza)...no te odio Jeff...no puedo odiarte...(sonríe)...se podría decir que hasta te quiero mucho  
Jeff: (se sonroja)...m-mucho?  
sasha:...si...mucho mucho ^/^  
Jeff:...como sea...duérmete...mañana estare contigo para que entrenes  
sasha:...gracias Jeff...(se acurruca mas cerca de Jeff y finalmente se duerme sin soltar ni una sola lagrima mas)  
Jeff:...(la cubre con la manta y la abraza acercándola mas a el y se duerme)  
(al dia siguiente)  
Jeff:...(durmiendo)  
sasha: JEEEEEEEEFFFFFFF!  
Jeff: AAAAHHHH! (se cae de la cama) (QUE IRONICO NO CREEN? ^^)  
(Jeff sale corriendo al igual que slender y sally)  
sasha: (se acerca a jeff caminando como si nada con las bolsas de arena amarradas a sus tobillos)...lo consegui Jeff...al menos la primera parte  
Jeff:...desde que hora llevas despierta?  
Sasha:...(sonríe) dormi muy bien anoche...gracias Jeff...llevo dos horas despierta y entrenando...mira finalmente lo consegui...  
Jeff:...hpm (pone su mano en la cabeza de sasha) bien hecho...ve a lavarte la cara y baja a desayunar...como te dije estare junto a ti para verte entrenar  
sasha:...(se sonroja)...s-si (se va corriendo)  
Jeff:...  
slenderman: Jeff sasha es una niña no la enamores  
Jeff: PERO QUE TONTERIAS DICES MALDITO SLENDERMAN DEBERIA DARTE UNOS BUENOS GOLPES!  
Sally:...eh? (ve un sobre en el suelo)  
slenderman: dejaste que durmiera contigo  
Jeff: ELLA ESTABA DEPRIMIDA  
Sally: (lo abre y lee lo que dice)  
slenderman: espero que no le hayas hecho nada  
Jeff: QUE RAYOS PODRIA HACERLE? ES UNA NIÑA  
slenderman: las niñas crecen  
Jeff: MALDITO PEDOFILO!  
Sally:...o-oigan  
Jeff/slender: eh?  
Sally:...m-miren esta nota  
Jeff: (lee la carta)...e-esto...no será bueno...  
(en otra parte lejos de la cabaña)  
¿?: vaya gran noticia la que llego...Jeff esta cuidando de una chiquilla...  
¿?: no solo la cuida...si no que también la entrena...ella será la sucesora  
¿?: no es justo por que yo tengo que disfrutar cuando ella tenga 17 años  
¿?: jajaja no te quejes fíjate para cuando tenga esa edad será una chica mas madura...podras disfrutar mucho mas  
¿?: (se lame los labios) tienes razón...buen punto peter pan  
¿?: NO ME LLAMES ASI! YO ME LLAMO BEN OISTE COMO RIÑONES!  
¿?:...me llamo Jack maldito enano  
¿?: no peleen chicos  
ben: oye nina tu debes ponerla a prueba a los 15 años verdad?  
nina: asi es... pero tu vas primero...en unos días debes visitarla ben  
ben:...(sonríe tétricamente)  
Jack:...yo podre disfrutar de sus riñones muy pronto...(lame un cuhillo) algo me dice que será deliciosa  
nina: pero no debes actuar en frente de Jeff...eso no será bueno  
Jack:...jejejejeje  
¿?: muy bien cada uno ya sabe lo que debe hacer...jane actuara después de  
Jack...veamos que tan bien progresa nuestra querida sasha en nuestro pequeño mundo jejejejeje  
nina/ben/Jack: (sonríen de forma malvada)…

(EL CONTENIDO DE LA MISTERIOSA CARTA DEJA PERPLEJOS A JEFF, SLENDER Y SALLY, QUE ESCRITURA CONTENDRA AQUELLA CARTA, MIENTRAS TANTO UNA REUNION TIENE LUGAR LEJOS DE LA CABAÑA, MOSTRANDO A TRES CONOCIDOS Y UNA PERSONA MISTERIOSA, LA NOTICIA DE QUE JEFF TIENE AHORA UNA ALUMNA LOS A REUNIDO PARA PENSAR EN QUE HACER EN SU CONTRA, EL TIEMPO SE DECIDIO, Y EL RELOJ COMIENZA A SEGUIR SU CURSO, NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO)

CONTINUARA...

HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO PERDON SI ME TARDO MUCHO -_-  
CREANME QUE EL FANFIC POCO A POCO SE PONDRA INTERESANTE, MUY BIEN NOS VEREMOS PRONTO

SAYONARAAAAAA XDDD


	4. NO ME LLAMES PETER PAN! (Parte 1)

LISTO ESTOY DE REGRESO FINALMENTE JAJAJAJAJA MUY BIEN ESTA VEZ NO HABLARE MUCHO Y SIMPLEMENTE PASARE AL CAPITULO DISFRUTENLO

en el capitulo anterior: Jeff finalmente comienza a entrenar a sasha, un entrenamiento muy duro que sasha no logra superar en el primer dia, Sally descubre que sasha hecha de menos a sus padres tanto que llora por ellos cada noche por lo que decide hablarlo con Jeff, después Jeff decide ser mas compasivo por lo que termina pasando la noche con sasha y como resultado sasha logra pasar la primera parte del entrenamiento, pero el contenido de una misteriosa carta hace que Jeff muestre una cara de preocupación, y en un lugar lejano personajes conocidos siguen las indicaciones de otro personaje misterioso

CAPITULO 4: NO ME LLAMES PETER PAN! (PARTE 1)

(un dia en la cabaña ya estaba oscureciendo)  
jeff:...  
sasha: tsk (tratando de correr)...  
Jeff:...(paso una semana desde que sasha logro caminar normalmente con las bolsas de arena amarradas a sus tobillos y después de eso paso otra semana y sasha ya podía trotar...pero le cuesta trabajo correr)...bien sasha será todo por hoy  
sasha:...(jadeando) q-que?  
Jeff: ya se esta haciendo de noche...descansa mañana continuaremos  
sasha:...lo siento Jeff pero me gustaría continuar un rato mas...si quieres ya puedes irte...estuviste todo el dia conmigo...gracias  
Jeff:...estas segura?  
sasha: si  
Jeff: bien si asi lo quieres te dejare...solo ten cuidado de que este lugar este oculto no significa que no sea peligroso (se va)  
sasha: lo se...(continua tratando de correr)  
(con Jeff)  
Jeff: (entra a su cuarto)...(mira la carta sobre la comoda)...tsk...(recuerdo)  
Jeff:...e-esto...no será bueno  
slenderman:...esto...esto es una advertencia  
Sally:...pero de quien se trata...  
(nota: el secreto sobre tu nueva estudiante no duro mucho tiempo oculto, ni creas que voy a pasar esto por alto, mejor cuidala, porque ten por seguro que te la arrebatare de las manos, mis subordinados pondrán a prueba a tu chiquilla tan solo espera)  
Jeff:...  
(fin del recuerdo)  
Jeff:...(mira a sasha por la ventana)...tsk (golpea la pared tan fuerte hasta que sangra)...(maldito...quien quiera que seas no dejare que toques a sasha, y eso también va para esos subordinados)  
(con sasha)  
sasha: tsk...eh? (se detiene al ver una sombra algo lejos)...quien...QUIEN ERES?  
(Jeff logra escuchar la voz de sasha y corre rápido a verla)  
Jeff: sasha que paso?  
sasha: Jeff...(señala) había alguien...por alla  
Jeff:...pudiste ver quien era?  
sasha:...no...estaba muy oscuro  
Jeff:...bien creo que en definitiva ya fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy vámonos (se lleva a sasha)  
sasha: puedo dormir contigo otra vez?  
Jeff: YA TE LO PERMITI POR 2 SEMANAS NI SUEÑES QUE TE SEGUIRE CONSINTIENDO  
sasha:  
(observando desde la oscuridad del bosque)  
¿?:...(sonríe macabramente)  
(al dia siguiente)  
ben: HOLAAAAAA COMO ESTAN TODOS?  
Sally: BEEEEEEENNNN (se le lanza encima)  
ben: hola Sally cuanto tiempo (la abraza)  
sasha:...quien es el?  
slenderman: el es ben...un amigo de Sally  
sasha:...ben...(recuerdo)  
Jeff: a veces nina y ben vienen a jugar con Sally  
(fin del recuerdo)  
sasha:...(asi que el es ben)...eh?  
Jeff: (bosteza) oigan por que tanto escandalo aun es muy temprano...peter pan?  
ben: NO ME LLAMES ASI...mi nombre es ben maldito deformado  
Jeff:...hagas lo que hagas no lograras hacer que yo te llame de diferente manera  
ben: :02:t-tu...eres un...  
Sally: jajja no le hagas caso ben...y bien...a que jugaremos esta vez?  
ben: mmm que te parece a las escondidas?  
Sally: me parece genial...quieres jugar con nosotros sasha?  
sasha:...y-yo?  
ben:...asi que tu eres sasha  
sasha:...s-si  
Jeff:...la conoces?  
ben: el rumor de que estas cuidando a una niña esta por todas partes  
Jeff:...  
Sally: Jeff sasha puede jugar con nosotros? por favor solo por esta vez dale el dia libre  
Jeff:...tu quieres sasha?  
sasha:...si no te molesta  
Jeff:...de acuerdo...solo por hoy  
Sally: que bien  
ben: entonces vámonos (se va seguido por Sally y sasha)  
Jeff:...  
slenderman: Jeff...estas seguro de esto?  
Jeff:...a que te refieres?  
slenderman:...en mi opinión...ben actuo de forma extraña al ver a sasha...como si se emocionara de algo  
Jeff:...yo...no creo que paso nada malo...(al menos...eso creo)  
(con los 3 niños)  
Sally: bien quien será el que cuente  
ben:...lo decidimos con piedra papel o tijeras?  
Sally/sasha: ok  
ben: de acuerdo el que pierda será el que cuente  
Sally/ben/sasha: PIEDRA PAPEL O TIEJRAS PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJERAS PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJERAS  
(sasha pierde)  
sasha: perdi  
Sally: cuenta hasta veinte  
sasha:...si (se voltea contra el árbol y comienza a contar)  
(Sally y ben se alejan lo mas que pueden mientras sasha cuenta)  
sasha: 15...16...17...18...19...y 20...LISTOS O NO HAYA VOY (comienza a buscar)...en donde estarán?  
(sasha busca por todos lados a Sally y a ben pero no los encuentra camina y camina hasta que llega a la cueva que conecta con el resto del terreno fuera de las montañas)  
sasha:...mejor me regreso (se da la vuelta) de seguro que Sally y ben están cerca de la cabaña...(escucha ruidos) eh? que fue eso (voltea)...jaja TE ENCONTRE BEN  
ben:...  
sasha:...ben?  
ben:...felicidade sasha...lograste encontrarme  
sasha:...s-si...te encontré...ben por que hablas de esa manera?  
ben:...en serio crees que puedes colarte en nuestro mundo asi nada mas?...solo por que Jeff te trajo piensas que puedes hablarnos sin problemas?...como si no fuera nada del otro mundo?  
sasha:...ben que te ocurre?...m-me estas asustando  
ben:...jejeje que esperabas...(voltea tétricamente) asustar es lo que mejor hago  
sasha:...(restrocede lentamente preparándose para correr)  
ben: eeehhhh quieres escapar de mi?...eso no es muy amable sasha...pero por desgracia para ti (en un momento fugaz ben se encontró en frente de sasha) yo soy mucho mas rápido  
sasha:...(se pone palida del susto)  
ben: (saca una flauto de su bolsillo)...dulces sueños...sasha  
sasha:...e-eh?  
ben: (toca una extraña melodía con la flauta)  
sasha:...(q-que...que ocurre?...me siento...mareada...y con mucho sueño...) (mira a ben)  
ben:...  
sasha:...b-ben...(se desmaya)  
ben: (deja de tocar la flauta y se acerca a sasha)...(sonríe)...inicia la prueba  
(todo se oscurece)

(SIENDO UNO DE LOS PRIMEROS SUBORDINADOS, BEN FINALMENTE REVELA SUS VERDADERAS INTENCIONES, PERO POR QUE HACE TODO ESTO?, SASHA ESTA EN PROBLEMAS Y SLENDER, JEFF Y SALLY NO SABEN NADA DE ESTO, NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, SOLO ASI SE VERA QUE SUCEDERA)

CONTINUARA...

LISTO HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO NO ME ODIEN POR DEJARLOS CON LA INTRIGA XD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE HASTA LA PROXIMA

SAYONARAAAAA XDDD


	5. NO ME LLAMES PETER PAN! (Parte 2)

AQUI ESTOY FINALMENTE DE REGRESO CON EL FANFIC PARA QUE NO ME MANDEN A LA HOGUERA POR NO PUBLICAR, DISCULPEN SI ALGUIEN VIO EL TREMENDO RELAJO DEL CAPITULO, CREANME QUE NO SE QUE RAYOS PASO -_-, EN FIN YA ESTA ARREGLADO, AHORA SI DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO

en el capitulo anterior: ben amigo de Sally visita la cabaña donde termina conociendo a sasha, después de un momento ben Sally y sasha se van a jugar en el bosque, pero algo sucede en el momento en que sasha encuentra a ben este actua como verdaderamente pensaba actuar y termina usando su flauta para dormir a sasha dando la explicación de que la prueba finalmente inicia

CAPITULO 5: NO ME LLAMES PETER PAN! (PARTE 2)

(en la cabaña)

Jeff:...(mira por la ventana y ve a Sally que llegaba corriendo)  
Sally: JEEEEEEEFFFF SLENDEEEEEEER

(ambos salen corriendo)

Jeff: que pasa? por que gritas tanto?  
slenderman:...que ocurre Sally?  
Jeff:...(mira a los lados)...donde esta sasha?  
Sally:...n-no...NO LA ENCUENTRO  
Jeff:...(expresión desesperada)  
slenderman: como que no sabes donde esta?  
Sally: n-no lo se e-estábamos jugando a las escondidas y...tampoco encuentro a  
ben  
slenderman:...Jeff  
Jeff: (mirada baja)...MALDITO ENANO! (golpea fuerte la pared)...  
Sally:...que pasa con ben?  
Jeff:...la carta...la advertencia...DE SEGURO BEN ES UN MALDITO SUBORDINADO!...POR ESO NO LO ENCUENTRAS DEBE DE ESTAR EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL BOSQUE CON SASHA!  
Sally: q-que?  
slenderman: lo sospechaba  
Sally: piensan que ben es uno de ellos?  
Jeff:...no se me ocurre otra razón...(la prueba...debe de haber comenzado)

(en otra parte)

sasha:...(despierta lentamente)...q-que me paso?...(se levanta)...(se soba la cabeza) que extraño...no recuerdo nada...(mira el lugar)...estoy en mi habitación?...pero no estaba jugando en el patio hace rato?...eh? (escucha pasos viniendo de afuera)...q-quien?

(la puerta se abre)

sasha:...  
¿?: hola sasha...como amaneciste hoy?  
sasha:...alex...oni-chan?  
alex: que bueno que despertaste (se le acerca)se note que pudiste dormir toda la  
noche  
sasha:...(toda la noche?...p-pero si yo estaba jugando hace un momento con...con...n-no lo recuerdo...siento que olvido algo...no...algo no...alguien...)  
alex:...estas bien sasha?  
sasha:...e-eh?  
alex: jejeje estas en las nubes de nuevo...vamo mama papa y sam nos esperan para desayunar (se va)  
sasha:...mama...papa...sam oni-chan (se le escapan las lagrimas)...p-por que estoy llorando?...si siempre los he tenido junto a mi...por que siento...que falta alguien importante...no lo recuerdo...(se va)

(sasha baja las escaleras y camina hasta el comedor y al llegar)

mama: o sasha hija finalmente te levantas...dormiste bien? (se le acerca a  
abrazarla)  
sasha:...(este aroma...este es el aroma de mi mami...siento que...no hubiera sentido sus caricias en muchos dias...pero por que pienso eso?...si la veo todos los dias)  
mama: ven hija siéntate te prepare un rico desayuno  
sasha:...(los mira a todos)...  
papa: ven sasha tienes que desayunar  
alex: jajaja sigues estando distraída? despierta ya hermanita  
sam: ya no la molestes alex  
mami: no sean infantiles por favor...ven hija quieres sentarte en mis piernas?  
sasha:...(sonríe)...s-si...(avanza hacia su madre)

(en otra parte)

Jeff:...(mira por todos lados)...(tsk maldición...donde rayos estas sasha?)  
Sally:...(por que ben? por que hiciste esto?)  
slenderman:...oigan  
Jeff/Sally: eh?  
slenderman:...acaso ese es...

(Jeff y Sally miran hacia adelante y ven una pequeña sombra)

Sally:...b-ben...  
Jeff:...tsk...MALDITO ENANO DONDE ESTA SASHA!?  
ben:...(gran sonrisa) jejejeJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA si quieres saber pues entonces  
buscala tu mismo  
Jeff:...  
ben: jejeje adiós (se va corriendo)  
Jeff: ESPERA MALDITO!  
slenderman: JEFF!  
Jeff:...  
slenderman: en este momento tenemos que buscar a sasha...creo saber en donde esta  
Jeff:...llevanos

(en otra parte)

sasha:...(salía de la escuela)...(se detiene)...(que ocurre?...siento que estoy  
olvidando algo muy importante...) (escucha a sus padres llamarla)  
papa: SASHA VAMONOS!  
mama: DE PRISA HIJA!  
sasha:...(corre hacia ellos)  
mama: vámonos hija

(los tres comienzan a caminar)

sasha:...mami  
mama: mmm?  
sasha:...en algún momento me perdi?  
mama: perderte? jejeje pero que cosas dices sasha...tu nunca te haz separado  
de nosotros  
papa: al menos no lo hemos permitido  
sasha:...y-ya veo...(escucha una voz: SASHAAAAAA!)...q-que?  
mama: ocurre algo malo?  
sasha:...(vuelve a escuchar: SASHAAAAA!)...b-BASTA!  
mama: sasha hija que te pasa? (intenta abrazarla)  
sasha: (se suelta bruscamente)...(mi a un lado y ve la oscuridad del bosque)...(e-esta oscuro...p-pero) (mira al cielo que aun se veía muy iluminado)...(aun es de dia)...(vuelve a ver al bosque y ve una sombra que se aleja)...j-je...  
papa:...sasha?  
sasha:...ustedes no son reales  
mama/papa: (se sorprenden)  
sasha:...USTEDES ESTAN MUERTOS AL IGUAL QUE MIS HERMANOS!...todo esto...TODO ESTO ES UN MALDITO SUEÑOOOOOOOO!

(todo se oscurece y se cuartea como si se rompiera un pedazo de vidrio)

sasha:...(corre hacia el bosque)...(j-je...) (aparece la imagen de alguien en su mente)...(j-je...) (nuevamente aparece la imagen pero mas clara)...(JEEEEEEEEEEFFFFF!)

(en la realidad)

sasha: (abre de golpe los ojos)...  
Jeff: sasha...(suspira de alivio)  
Sally: (llorando)...al fin despertaste  
slenderman: estas bien sasha?  
sasha:...(mira a Jeff)...(lo abraza llorando)  
Jeff: o-oye que pasa?  
sasha:...fue horrible...fue un horrible sueño...era...era un mundo...ERA UN MUNDO DONDE NUNCA TE CONOCI!...no quiero estar lejos de ti otra vez  
Jeff...no quiero  
Jeff:...(sonríe y abraza a sasha)...tranquila...ya paso...todo esta bien ahora  
sasha:...(se separa rápido de Jeff) en donde esta ben?  
Jeff:...creo que todavía esta por aquí  
sasha:...(se va corriendo)  
Jeff: SASHA!  
sasha: NO ME SIGAN!...arreglare las cosas con el...(se va)  
slenderman:...que haremos Jeff?  
Jeff:...dejar que lo intente

(sasha corre desesperadamente buscando a ben hasta que finalmente lo encuentra)

sasha: (se detiene jadeando)...  
ben:...vaya vaya que tenemos aquí?...al parecer lograste despertar de mi eterno  
sueño  
sasha:...  
ben: aunque no parecio ser muy eterno  
sasha:...que es lo que intentabas hacer?  
ben:...no tengo que contestarte eso...o al menos a mi no me corresponde  
sasha:...vete de aquí ben...no quiero problemas  
ben:...estas adquiriendo la fastidiosa actitud de Jeff lo sabias?...bien que te  
parece esto...(saca su flauta)  
sasha:...(se tapa los oídos)  
ben: jejeje tranquilízate no voy a tocar la melodía...esta es mi oferta  
sasha:...  
ben: si logras alcanzarme en 5 minutos...me ire sin decir nada...y nunca mas me volveras a ver  
sasha:...y que pasara si no logro alcanzarte  
ben:...con esta flauta además de crear ilusiones...puedo hacer que el tiempo  
retroceda...si no logras alcanzarme en 5 minutos...tocare la melodía y hare que el  
tiempo vuelva atrás  
sasha:...  
ben: en otras palabras hare que tu y Jeff nunca se hubieran conocido  
sasha: (expresión desesperada)  
ben:...y bien?...aceptas?  
sasha:...(mirada seria)...acepto  
ben:...(sonríe) en ese caso...comenzamos AHORA! (sale corriendo)  
sasha: (reacciona y comienza a perseguir a ben)...(es muy rápido...pero no debo  
detenerme)  
ben:...jejeje (corre mas rápido)  
sasha:...(lo perdi)...(se detiene)...d-donde esta?...no...(solo tengo 5 minutos...que hago?...si pierdo...no volveré a ver nunca mas a Jeff...no quiero eso)

(sasha se tranquiliza y comienza a escuchar atentamente los sonidos del bosque)

sasha:...(puedo oir...las hojas de los arboles rosando unas contra otras...escucho a los grillos...emitiendo sus sonidos...escucho...pisadas y risas confiadas)

(un poco cerca de ahí)

ben: jejeje no lograra alcanzarme...soy mucho mas rápido...eh? (mira hacia las ramas de un árbol)...tsk...IMPOSIBLE!  
sasha: (salta de rama en rama)  
ben: rayos (comienza a correr)  
sasha:...BEN!...QUISIERA CAMBIAR MI CONDICION!  
ben: eh?  
sasha:...SI LOGRO ALCANZARTE!...(sonríe) QUIERO QUE SEAMOS AMIGOS!  
ben:...(se sorprende)...p-POR QUE QUIERES ESO!?...ESTOY TRATANDO DE ARRUINAR TODO PROGRESO QUE HAZ TENIDO HASTA AHORA...POR QUE QUIERES QUE SEAMOS AMIGO?  
sasha:...YO NO SOY RENCOROSA...ASI QUE NO QUIERO QUE NOS LLEVEMOS MAL!...QUIERO QUE TE LLEVES BIEN CONMIGO...ASI COMO TE LLEVAS CON SALLY  
ben:...  
sasha: QUIERO QUE VOLVAMOS A JUGAR JUNTOS LOS 3...POR FAVOR...DESDE EL PRNCIPIO ME CAISTE BIEN!  
ben:...p-pero...pero por que?...(ella...no es como el dijo...) (recuerdo)  
¿?: no hagas amistad con ella...es la aprendiz de Jeff...por lo tanto es mala

(fin del recuerdo)

ben:...(me mentiste...ella no es como decias...es una buena persona...yo...yo no  
quiero seguir)...(se detiene)  
sasha: (se detiene)...  
ben:...te quedan exactamente 15 segundos sasha  
sasha:...  
ben:...(extiende su mano)...rápido...gana el desafio...(gran sonrisa) también quiero  
ser tu amigo  
sasha:...ben...(sonríe y corre rápido hacia el y le da la mano)...somos amigos  
ben:...si...perdón por causarte problemas...ahora debo irme lo que menos quiero  
ahora es encontrarme con Jeff...escucha sasha  
sasha: eh?  
ben: asi como yo he venido a ponerte a prueba...otras personas también vendrán a hacerlo...ten cuidado (se va) PRONTO VENDRE A JUGAR CONTIGO Y CON SALLY ADIOS!  
sasha:...(sonríe) ADIOS BE TE ESTARE ESPERANDO!

(después de unos momento sasha regresa a la cabaña donde Jeff slenderman y Sally la esperaban)

Jeff: al fin llegas...que paso con ben?  
sasha: (sonríe) todo se arreglo...pronto podremos jugar como amigos  
Sally: quedaron bien?...que alivio  
sasha:...(otras personas...vendrán a ponerme a prueba...me pregunto quienes serán)

(en un lugar muy lejos de ahí)

¿?:...asi que ben fallo  
Jack:...vaya...esperaba mucho mas de el  
nina:...hpm  
¿?: bueno no importa...nina  
nina: si  
¿?:...tienes exactamente 4 años para prepararte...haz que te conozca bien  
nina:...(sonrisa macabra)

(POR EL MOMENTO LA SITUACION SIGUE A FAVOR DE JEFF Y LOS DEMAS, PERO AL PARECER LAS COSAS AUN NO TERMINAN, TRAS SER DADAS LAS SIGUIENTES ORDENES, NINA THE KILLER SE PREPARA PARA CUANDO LLEGUE SU MOMENTO CON SASHA, LOS 4 AÑOS INICIAN DESDE AHORA)

CONTINUARA...

BIEN HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y SIGAN DISFRUTANDO LOS SIGUIENTES, EN VERDAD PERDON POR LO DE HACE RATO PARA LOS QUE VIERON TT_TT NOS VEREMOS PRONTO

SAYONARAAAAAAA XDDD


	6. Perdida y Recuperacion de la Cordura 1-2

MUY BIEN ESTOY DE VUELTA, HE TRATADO DE ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE PARA COMPENSAR LA TARDANZA DEL ANTERIOR PERDON TT_TT

EN FIN AQUI TIENEN

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

en el capitulo anterior: ben durmió a sasha con su flauta para dar inicio a la prueba, Sally al no encontrar a sasha ni a ben corre desesperadamente a decirles a Jeff y slender y se ponen a buscarla, resulta que sasha estuvo en un sueño donde nunca conocio a Jeff, al final sasha supera exitosamente la prueba y ganándose asi la confianza y la amistad de ben pero este le da el mensaje de que pronto otras personas la pondrán a prueba dejando a sasha con algo de temor

CAPITULO 6: PERDIDA Y RECUPERACION DE LA CORDURA (PARTE 1)

(4 años después del incidente con ben) (ahora Jeff tiene 21 años por si acaso)

Sally/ben: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SASHA!  
sasha: (casi llorando) jajaja gr-gracias...ben que bueno que pudiste venir  
ben: hpm suerte para ti que pude encontrar un espacio en mi apretada agenda  
Jeff: U¬¬ que agenda? tu solo te la pasas robando cosas de los demás  
ben: MALDITO BASTARDO ESPERO QUE TE MUERAS PRONTO!  
Jeff:...  
ben: (se da cuenta de lo que dice)…(comienza a temblar)...n-no...e-eso no fue lo que...y-yo...  
Jeff:...(le da un ligero golpe en la cabeza)...pronto nos llegara el momento a todos...(se aleja) SLENDER EL PASTEL!  
ben:...  
Sally: ben estas bien?  
ben:...sabes que yo no (interrumpido)  
Sally: lo se ben...lo se  
sasha:...que ocurre ben? por que te pusiste asi?  
Sally: no te preocupes sasha...mira (señala)  
sasha: eh?...(sonríe)

(slender traía un pastel de chocolate)

sasha/ben/Sally: (brincando) PASTEL PASTEL PASTEL CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE

(slender pone el pastel sobre la mesa)

Sally: pide un deseo sasha  
sasha:...(sopla las velas)  
ben: que pediste?  
sasha: jaja que siempre pueda estar con ustedes  
Jeff: que cursi ya tienes 15 años y pides ese tipo de cosas...oye mira esa punta del pastel  
sasha: eh? (se acerca)  
Jeff:...(empuja a sasha haciendo que se embarre de pastel)  
slender: -_-  
Sally/ben: D:  
sasha: X_X JEEEFFF!  
Jeff: jejeje  
sasha:...(se saca el pastel con las manos y se los embarra a Jeff en la cara)...hpm  
Jeff:...(aun con las manos de sasha en su cara)...(lame la crema del pastel y con el la palma de la mano de sasha)  
sasha:...(siente la lamida de Jeff)...HYAAAAAAA (retrocede desesperadamente hasta caerse de la silla)  
Sally: SASHA!  
ben: QUE RAYOS!?  
sasha: O/OU  
Jeff: (saboreando)...mmm delicioso  
sasha: O_OU (e-el...l-lamio mi mano)  
ben: JEFF MALDITO QUE RAYOS LE HICISTE? DEJASTE A SASHA PETRIFICADA  
Jeff: yo no hice nada malo solo probe la crema batida del pastel aprovechando que sasha lo embarro en mi cara  
ben:...ERES UN BASTAR..(meten dulces)  
Jeff: suficiente peter pan solo come algo  
ben: adschhcs (con dulces en la boca)  
sasha:...(mirando su mano).../

(afuera de la cabaña)

¿?: (mirando a sasha)...jejeje el momento...llego

(con los demás)

sasha:...eh? (mira por la ventana)...  
ben: sasha  
sasha: e-eh?  
Sally: ben y yo planeamos en secreto hacerle una broma a Jeff quieres participar?  
sasha:...u-una broma?  
Sally:...estas bien sasha?  
sasha:...s-si no te preocupes...en serio planean hacerle una broma?...no creen que se están echando la soga al cuello?  
ben: vale la pena el intento  
Sally: nos avisas si quieres participar (se va seguida por ben)  
sasha: jejeje veo venir los gritos de Jeff el dia de mañana...(mira por la ventana)...(podría jurar...que vi una sombra)...(tal vez...sea alguien mas)...(mirada seria)...(no bajare la guardia...después de lo que ocurrio con ben no dejare que nada me sorprenda)...(recibe un ligero golpe en la cabeza) eh?  
Jeff:…en que andas pensando?  
Sasha: y-yo?  
Jeff: obvio a quien mas le estaría hablando?  
Sasha:…e-estoy bien no te preocupes  
Jeff:…(acerca su rostro al de sasha)  
Sasha:…(se sonroja)  
Jeff:…estas roja…deberías irte a dormir  
Sasha:…(baja la mirada)  
Jeff:…(aleja su rostro) en esta zona de la montaña suele hacer frio…cuidado te da fiebre (se va)  
Sasha:…  
Sally:…(se acerca) oye sasha  
Sasha: eh?  
Sally:…(sonríe) quieres dormir conmigo hoy?  
Sasha: c-contigo?  
Sally: claro seria divertido…es tu cumpleaños asi que podríamos hacer una pijamada…te parece bien?  
Sasha:…(sonríe) me parece perfecto  
Sally: entonces vamos…además ben se quedara en tu habitación para poder hacerle la broma a Jeff  
Sasha: ^_^U jejeje siguen con eso

(ya en la habitación de Sally)

Sally: (acomodando las sabanas) sasha  
Sasha: si?  
Sally: puedo preguntarte algo?  
Sahsa:…que cosa?  
Sally: (se le pone en frente con una expresión algo molesta) cuando planeas decírselo a Jeff?  
Sasha:…q-que?  
Sally:…no me hagas decir de forma mas clara  
Sasha: p-pero no se de lo que hablas  
Sally: ok tu lo pediste…CUANDO PLANEAS DECIRLE A JEFF QUE LO QUIERES!  
Sasha: AAAAHHHHHHHH CALLATE! (se le tira encima)  
Sally: (se la quita de encima) te lo adverti  
Sasha: (sonrojada) no se por que me dices eso?  
Sally:…sasha…estas asi desde lo 13 años  
Sasha:…(mira hacia abajo)  
Sally: ben y slender también lo saben…cuando se lo diras sasha?  
Sasha:…no pienso decírselo nunca  
Sally: que? Pero por que?  
Sasha: (la mira seriamente) yo estoy aquí para ser la sucesora de Jeff no para convertirme en su novia…aunque…de verdad me guste Jeff…no pienso perder el tiempo en tratar de hacer que se fije en mi…sin mencionar que la diferencia de edades es muy grande  
Sally:…pero…  
Sasha: no sigas hablándome de esto porque no me haras cambiar de idea…creo que me ire a dormir (se acuesta en la cama)  
Sally:…(no importa lo que digas…pronto llegara el dia en que no puedas ocultar lo que sientes)

(al dia siguiente se escucha un grito)

Jeff: MALDITO ENANO QUE ME HAZ HECHOOOOOOO!

(con sasha y Sally)

Sasha/Sally: (se levantan de golpe) AAAHHH!

(ambas abren la puerta y se asoman)

Ben: (corriendo) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
Jeff: (persiguiendo a ben con toda la cara pintada) ESPERA A QUE TE ATRAPE DESEARAS NUNCA HABER NACIDO!  
Sally:…la hizo  
Sasha:…jejeje

(cuando ben baja a la sala se dirige directamente a la puerta)

Ben: JAJAJAJAJAJA NO ME ATRAPARAS (abre la puerta pero choca con alguien)  
¿?: ben están bien?  
Ben: auch…con quien…(se queda impactado)  
Jeff: (alcanza a ben) al fin te alcance maldi…(se sorprende)  
¿?:…pero por que me miras asi Jeff-sempai?…acaso te disgusta la presencia de tu antigua alumna?  
Jeff:…  
Ben:…(comienza a temblar)…(esto...no sera bueno)  
Jeff:…nina…que haces aquí?  
Nina:…nada en especial (entra)…solo me gustaría conocer (los mira con una sonrisa desquiciada)…a la pequeña sasha...donde esta?  
Jeff/ben:...  
(en el piso de arriba)  
sasha: (mirando por la ventana el profundo bosque)...

(EL SEGUNDO SUBORDINADO SE HACE PRESENTE FRENTE A JEFF Y BEN, NINA THE KILLER ESTA LISTA PARA ACTUAR, AUNQUE NO SE SABE DE QUE MANERA, SOLO BEN SABE DE LO QUE ELLA ES CAPAZ, MOSTRANDO SU FORZADA SONRISA PREGUNTA POR LA AUSENCIA DE SASHA, EL RESULTADO DE ESTE ENCUENTRO SE VERA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO NO SE LO PIERDAN)

CONTINUARA…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN Y EN SERIO LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO TANTO EN ESTE CAPITULO TT_TT HASTA LA PROXIMA

SAYONARAAAAAAAA XDDDD


	7. Perdida y Recuperacion de la Cordura 2-2

HOLA A TODOS FINALMENTE ESTOY DE REGRESO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE HASTA AHORA ESTEN DISFRUTANDO EL FANFIC YO SI LO DISFRUTO UN MONTON

BIEN DEJO DE LADO LA CHARLA AQUI TIENEN EL CAPITULO DE HOY DISFRUTENLO

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

En el capitulo anterior: se estaba festejando el cumpleaños de sasha por sus 15 años, y en la hora de dormir sasha confiesa que esta enamorada de Jeff pero no se lo dira nunca, al dia siguiente reciben una impactante visita que hace temblar a ben hasta los huesos, nina llega a la cabaña, Jeff no se da cuenta pero ben sabe perfectamente que la siguiente prueba de sasha esta a punto de comenzar

CAPITULO 7: PERDIDA Y RECUPERACION DE LA CORDURA (PARTE 2)

Ben/Jeff:…  
Nina: (sonriendo)…  
Jeff: (se limpia la cara)…tu…ya sabias de sasha?  
Nina: ese rumor esta por todas partes

(se escuchan pasan y eran sasha y sally)

Sally:…NINA! (corre y la abraza) que bueno verte  
Nina: hola Sally también me da gusto verte…(ve a sasha)…tu eres sasha?  
Sasha:…s-si  
Nina: (se acerca a sasha y la mira de cerca)…AAAHHHH! (la abraza sacudiéndola) pero que encanto de niña ooohhh  
Sasha: q-que?  
Jeff:…  
Sally: jajajaja  
Ben (sigue mirando a nina con desprecio)  
Nina: yo soy nina es un gusto conocerte pequeña sasha  
Jeff: oye ya no es tan pequeña ya tiene 15 años  
Nina: no puede ser (lo mira con sorpresa) se ve que es una chica saludable…haz hecho un impresionante trabajo Jeff-sempai  
Sasha:…sempai? (mira a jeff)  
Jeff:…nina fue mi primera estudiante…(le sacude el cabello a nina) y como siempre cumple con mis expectativas…haz causado un gran alboroto en las ciudades…bien hecho  
Nina: solo hago lo que me enseñaste Jeff-sempai  
Sasha:…(baja un poco la cabeza al verlos sonreírse el uno al otro)  
nina: (se acerca nuevamente sasha y ve su ropa) pero que diablos traes puesto?  
Sasha: eh? (mira su ropa) je..jeje ^_^U  
Nina: no puedo creerlo…jeff-sempai no pudiste aunque sea conseguirle ropa mas decente?  
Jeff: no hay tiempo para eso estoy entrenándola  
Nina:…pues el dia de mañana sasha vendrá conmigo a la ciudad  
Jeff: QUE?  
Nina: como lo oiste…sasha mañana tu y yo iremos a comprar ropa de acuerdo?  
Sasha: eehhh y-yo…(mira a jeff)  
Jeff:…(suspira) puedes ir  
Sasha:…s-si tu lo dices  
Nina: bueno ando corta de tiempo solo vine a ver a sasha adiós Jeff sempai adiós Sally…(sonríe) adiós ben  
Ben: tsk  
Nina: adiós slender lamento no quedarme para desayunar  
Slenderman: sera para la próxima

(nina se va corriendo)

Ben: (se queda mirando a nina con enfado)…  
Sally: estas bien ben?  
Ben: eh? S-si estoy bien  
Jeff: (con un aura negra de completo enfado hizo que a ben le diera un buen escalofrio) tu y yo aun no hemos terminado el asunto del garabato en mi cara maldito enano  
Ben:…(ben hace música con su flauta y termina durmiendo a Jeff)  
Sally/sasha: O_OU  
Jeff: (durmiendo)…  
Ben:…mejor me largo antes de que despierte hasta otro dia sasha adiós Sally

(se va corriendo)

Sally: jejeje esa si estuvo buena  
Sasha: Sally que hacemos ahora con Jeff?  
Sally:…bah dejémoslo ahí vamos a jugar (la jala)  
Sasha: p-pero  
Sally: no le pasara nada

(ambas se van)

Slenderman: (llega caminando)…(ve a Jeff en el piso)…  
Jeff: (durmiendo)…  
Slenderman:…(suspira y se va dejando a Jeff en el piso)  
Jeff:…(aun dormido) ma...maldito…ben…

(ya lejos de la cabaña)

Nina: (caminando)…(se detiene)…deja de seguirme…sabes que no funciona conmigo…(se da la vuelta y ve a ben saliendo de su escondite)  
Ben: en verdad no puedo seguirte sin que notes mi presencia no?  
Nina:…hpm tu sabes que mis sentidos se han desarrollado bastante…es inútil tratar de sorprenderme  
Ben: (pone una expresión burlona) jejeje  
Nina: dime de una vez lo que quieres…no nos andemos con rodeos  
Ben:…(cambia su expresión a una expresión seria)…tu sabes lo que quiero decirte no te hagas la desentendida… (la vuelve a ver con desprecio) no me agrado la forma tan sínica con la que saludaste a sasha…ambos sabemos la razón por la que estas aquí  
Nina:…solo sigo ordenes…(lo mira) las cuales disfruto mucho  
Ben: tsk NO SIGAS CON ESTO NINA!...sasha no lo merece…por favor…ella no es como el dice…hay que darle una oportunidad…yo me di cuenta de como es su forma de ser y ahora somos amigos  
Nina:…no pienso igual que tu ben  
Ben:…  
Nina:…ella no pertenece a este lugar…o se va…o nosotros la sacamos a la fuerza  
Ben:…tsk pues entonces…(saca su flauta a punto de tocar la música) no me dejas opción…lo siento nina…pero hare que olvides todos los negocios y tratos que hiciste con el…y si funciona contigo lo intentare con Jack si es necesario  
Nina:…en serio ben?...(de forma repentina logra quitarle la flauta a ben)  
Ben: q-que? Tsk REGRESAME MI FLAUTA!  
Nina:…sabes…me he enterado que cuando estas muy lejos de tu flauta tu cuerpo se debilita…no es asi?  
Ben: (se aterra)…(c-como lo sabe?) que planeas nina?  
Nina:…no dejare que te metas en mi camino…solo me estorbaras…  
Ben:…n-nina (siente un fuerte golpe en el estomago)…(escupe sangre y cae al suelo)…tsk  
Nina:…adiós ben…veamos cuanto tiempo logras soportar esa pesadez (lanza la flauta hacia arriba para cogerla hábilmente con la mano y marcharse)  
Ben:…(comienza a jadear) r-rayos…mi…mi flauta…(se desmaya)  
Nina:…jejeje

(al dia siguiente)

Sasha:…(caminando por el bosque un tanto asustada)…

(se ven sombras pasando de árbol en árbol)

Sasha: tsk…(ve un papel pegado al árbol)…(lo coge y lo lee)…e-estas…muerto…(palida del miedo)…e-esto tiene que ser una broma…  
Slenderman: (aparece detrás de sasha) yo creo que no  
Sasha: (se voltea mas palida de lo que ya estaba)…

(se escucha en todo el bosque: HYAAAAAAAAAAAA)

(en la cabaña)

Sally: (gran gota de sudor al estilo anime)…la atraparon…es increíble que no haya logrado escapar de slender  
Jeff:…ella hace mucho ruido mientras camina…debe ser mas sigilosa…tan sigilosa como lo es slenderman  
Sally:…jejeje mira ahí la trae  
Jeff:…je

(slender traía a sasha cargada con uno de sus tentáculos)

Slenderman: listo  
Sasha:…(cara que dice: esto no es justo)  
Jeff: como slender logro atraparte esta noche tendras una racion amenorada  
Sasha: eeeehhhhh no puede ser  
Jeff: debes ser mas sigilosa para que ni slenderman logre escucharte  
Sasha:…(infla las mejillas)  
Jeff:…hpm slender bajala para que descanse…nina vendrá pronto…(se acerca a sasha y le susurra) no hagas nada imprudente de acuerdo?  
Sasha: si

(después de una media hora finalmente llego nina)

Nina: SASHA YA ESTAS LISTA?  
Sasha: (baja corriendo) sip  
Nina: bien pues andando  
Sasha: OK!

(ambas se van y cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la ciudad nina se pone un abrigo con capucha y un pañuelo para esconder la cortada de su rostroy asi ambas comenzaron a entrar en diferentes tiendas)

Nina: mira sasha que te parece?  
Sasha: oohhh es hermoso (ve una linda blusa de color azul con una falda blanca)

(yo: lo se no tengo muy buen gusto para la ropa -_-)

Nina: quieres probártelo?  
Sasha: claro

(la ropa le quedaba increíble a sasha, nina también se probo algo de ropa por desgracia para sasha el momento de nina estaba a punto de llegar)

(en el profundo bosque)

Sally: (caminando)…eh? (ve un bulto en el suelo y se acerca corriendo a ver que es)…AAAAHHHHH!

(en la cabaña)

Slenderman: sasha la estará pasando bien?  
Jeff: (distraído)…  
Slenderman: Jeff?...que te pasa?  
Jeff: (reacciona) e-eh? N-no me pasa nada…solo…presiento que algo malo esta a punto de suceder…por eso no estoy tranquilo

(se escucha desde afuera de la cabaña: JEEEEEEEFFFF SLENDEEEEEEERRR!)

(ambos escuchan y salen corriendo y lo que vez es a Sally que traía cargado a ben)

Jeff: que diablos? (carga a ben) oye ben reacciona  
Ben: (muy palido y jadeando del cansancio)…j-jeff (siente dolores en el cuerpo) tsk  
Sally: (casi llorando) b-ben  
Slenderman: Sally que paso?  
Sally: y-yo no lo se…i-iba caminando por el bosque y lo encontre desmayado  
Jeff: (mirada baja) su flauta  
Sally: eh?  
Jeff: (revisando los bolsillos de ben) su flauta no esta  
Sally:…  
Slenderman: ese es el problema  
Jeff:…ben…quien te quito tu flauta  
Ben: (jadeando)…n…  
Sally/slender: (esperando respuesta)  
Jeff:…  
Ben:…n-ni…na  
Jeff: (se sorprende)  
Slenderman:…  
Sally:…n-nina?  
Jeff: (mirada baja)…slender  
Slenderman: eh?  
Jeff: llévate a ben a una habitación para que descanse  
Sally:…j-jeff  
Slenderman:…que haras?  
Jeff:…resolver este asunto con nina…si ella fue capaz de hacerle esto al enano…significa que sasha esta en un peligro mayor  
Slenderman:…(carga a ben) encuéntrala rápido  
Jeff:…eso planeo (se va corriendo)  
Sally:…(sasha…otra vez esta en peligro)

(en la ciudad)

Sasha: (sale de la tienda) eh?...nina?...(se le acerca a alguien) disculpe ha  
visto a una chica encapuchada con un pañuelo en el rostro)  
Señor:…se fue corriendo por ese callejón…pero no te aconsejo que entres ahí  
Sasha:…no se preocupe puedo defenderme sola…y gracias (se va corriendo por el callejón)

(sasha corre y corre pero aun no encuentra a nina, ese era un callejón realmente largo parecía no tener fin, ya llega el momento en el que sasha se agota y se detiene a descanzar)

Sasha: (jadeando)…donde…estará nina?  
Nina: me buscabas?  
Sasha: eh? (voltea) s-si…en donde te metiste?  
Nina: hpm…solo me escondia  
Sasha:…y eso por que?  
Nina:…para que me buscaras…y terminaras en este callejón donde tus gritos no llegaran a escucharse  
Sasha:…n-nina…acaso tu…  
Nina:…yo que?  
Sasha:…eres uno de esos subordinados de los que ben me advirtió?  
Nina: asi que el enano logro advertirte de nosotros…que mal que ahora sus esfuerzos se iran a la basura (muestra la flauta de ben)  
Sasha: esa es  
Nina: esta es la flauta…que mantiene estable el cuerpo de ben  
Sasha: (se sorprende)  
Nina: no sabias…que si ben se aleja mucho de esta flauta su cuerpo se debilita rápidamente?  
Sasha: q-que?  
Nina: y como yo la tengo…imagínate como esta el ahora jejeje  
Sasha: (se asusta) no…ben

(lejos de ahí)

Jeff: tsk (saltando de edificio en edificio)…(sasha…donde estas?)

(con las chicas)

Sasha:…DEVUELVEME ESA FLAUTA NINA!  
Nina: jejeje por que debería? El mundo estaría mucho mejor si ese pequeño ladronzuelo  
Sasha:…nina…si no me la devuelves (se pone en posición de combate) te la quitare la fuerza  
Nina: hpm como si pudieras…tal vez Jeff-sempai te este entrenando pero recuerda…que yo fui su primera estudiante…y me enseño hasta lo ultimo (apareció rápidamente detrás de sasha)  
Sasha:…(se aleja rápidamente de nina)  
Nina:…jejeje trata de correr…de nada te servirá…NO SABES LO QUE HE VIVIDO…ESCUCHAR A MIS VICTIMAS DECIRME QUE SOY HORRENDA…QUE SOY UN MONSTRUO!...ya no mas…entenderas lo que se siente ser rechazado

(con sasha)

Sasha: (corriendo)…(no puedo creer…que nina sea un subordinado…tengo que quitarle esa flauta…pero no lo lograre si me alejo) (se detiene y voltea)…(tengo que enfrentarla)…NINA!

(se escucha el eco y cerca de ahí pasaba Jeff)

Jeff:…sasha…tsk (corre hacia el lugar)

(con las chicas)

Nina: ese fue un grito muy valiente…que crees que pase (comienza a apretar la flauta) si esta cosa se rompe en pedazos  
Sasha: NO TE ATREVAS!  
Nina: jejeje (aprieta con mas fuerza hasta que se ve un diminuta grieta)  
Sasha: BASTAAAAAAAA! (corre lo mas rápido que puede y se lanza sobre nina)  
Nina: tsk (se le cae la flauta) QUITATE MALDITA!  
Sasha:…te matare  
Nina: eh?  
Sasha: (sonrisa desquiciada) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ MORIRAAAASSS! JAJAJAJAJAJ!  
Nina: (que…que diablos le paso?)

(en ese momento sasha había perdido la cordura, lo que nina estuvo a punto de hacer con la flauta la desespero hasta lo ultimo)

Sasha: JAJAJAJAJAJA…(ve algo afilado en el bolso de nina) justo lo que  
necesito…(saca un cuchillo muy afilado) ME LLEVARE ESA FLAUTA Y AQUÍ  
TE QUEDARAS TU AJAJAJAJJAJAJA!  
Nina: tsk NOOOOOOOO!  
Sasha: (a punto de enterrar el cuchillo)  
Nina:…(cierra los ojos)

(nina solamente escucho el cuchillo enterrándose, pero contra el suelo, nina abre los ojos y ve el cuchillo justo a un lado de su cara)

Nina:…(mira a sasha)  
Sasha:…(se levanta con la intención de recuperar la flauta)…la tengo  
Nina:…(se levanta)…p-pero…por que…  
Sasha: por que no te mate?...lo único que quería era la flauta  
Nina: pero…te volviste loca…debiste haberme matado…como recuperaste la cordura después de haberla perdido  
Sasha:…yo se controlarme  
Nina: (se sorprende)  
Sasha:…he pasado por muchas cosas…si me vuelvo loca…como ahora…se en que momento puedo volver a ser normal…no te matare…mi mayor prioridad es devolverle la flauta a ben lo mas pronto posible (comienza a caminar)  
Nina:…tsk (ella….ella no…)  
Sasha:…  
Nina. (ELLA NO PUEDE GANARME) (coge el cuchilla y se dirige hacia sasha con intención de lastimarla)  
Sasha:…(alcanza a ver a nina pero no alcanza a reaccionar)

(de repente unos alambres agarran a nina del cuello lastimándola)

Nina:…tsk q-que…  
Sasha: (sorprendida)  
Jeff: bien bien…ya fue suficiente nina  
Sasha: JEFF!  
Jeff: (baja con las chicas)…que yo recuerde no te enseñe a ser una mala perdedora  
Nina….j-jeff-sempai  
Jeff:…sasha es mi estudiante actual…tu tiempo ya paso…(mirada asesina) no permitiré que le hagas daño…oiste?  
Nina:…  
Sasha: (se sonroja) j-jeff  
Jeff:…no perdonare esto (aprieta mas los alambres ahogando a nina)  
Nina:….  
Sasha:…BASTA!  
Jeff: que?  
Sasha: no la mates…por favor…suéltala Jeff  
Jeff:…(la suelta)  
Nina: (jadeando)…  
Sasha:…nina  
Nina: tsk…que quieres?  
Sasha: (susurra) no quiero llevarme mal contigo…(sonríe) me divertí mucho contigo el dia de hoy…a pesar que al final terminamos peleando  
Nina: (se sorprende)  
Sasha:…si que piensas que yo no encajo…pero en serio te digo…que trato de encajar lo mas que puedo  
Nina….  
Sasha: no te tengo miedo…ni a jeff, ni a sally, ni a slender…ni a ben…ustedes se volvieron mi familia…y por cierto…(gran sonrisa)…eres hermosa  
Nina:…q-que?  
Sasha:…eres muy linda nina…no escuchas lo que diga la gente…solo debe importarte lo que tu pienses de ti misma…nadie puede hacerte sentir mal  
Nina….sasha…(se le escapan las lagrimas)…n-no entiendo…como lo haces…asi te comportaste con ben?...ahora lo entiendo…llevale rápido la flauta a ben…antes de que su estado empeore  
Sasha:…p-pero  
Jeff: vete…se pondrá peor si no te apresuras  
Sasha:…si (se va corriendo con la flauta)  
Nina:…te he decepcionado…verdad Jeff-sempai?  
Jeff:…la verdad es que si…me has decepcionado un poco…no puedo creer que te rebajaras a ser un subordinado  
Nina:…mi modo de pensar era diferente…y los subordinados que quedan tienen la misma mentalidad…debes protegerla Jeff…como si de eso dependiera tu vida…ella es capaz de cambiar a la persona mas sanguinaria…en verdad es especial  
Jeff:…lo se…por que razón crees que la escogi

(con sasha)

Sasha: (corriendo) ya casi llego al bosque…esperame ben…eh? (se detiene y mira a la cima de un edificio)…q-quien…AH BEN! (sale corriendo de nuevo)

(sobre el edificio)

jack:…(se lame los labios)…ahora sera mi turno…ya casi no puedo esperar a que llegues a tus 17 años (se quita la mascara mostrando su rostro) sasha…de mi no lograras escaparte tan fácil…jejejejejejeje

(FINALMENTE TODO A TERMINADO BIEN EN EL CONFLICTO DE SASHA CONTRA NINA, AHORA SOLO QUEDA APRESURARSE PARA LLEGAR CON BEN CUYO ESTADO AUN ES DELICADO, PERO LA PRESENCIA DE ALGUIEN SOBRE UN EDIFICIO LLAMO LA ATENCION DE SASHA QUIEN SOLO LO IGNORO POR EL APURO, EYELESS JACK SE MUESTRA IMPACIENTE PARA QUE SU TURNO CON SASHA LLEGUE, NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO)

CONTINUARA…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

BIEN HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO UUHHHH YA ESTOY LLEGANDO A MIS CAPITULOS FAVORITOS JEJEJE HASTA LA PROXIMA

SAYONARAAAAA XDDDD


	8. Confianza o Desconfianza (Parte 1)

HOLA HOLA AQUÍ ESTOY DE REGRESO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE "EL SUCESOR", OJALA ENTEN DISFRUTANDO DE TODO EL FANFIC HASTA AHORA, Y SI PIENSAN QUE ME TARDO MUCHO EN SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS PUES…LO SIENTO XDDD

BIEN AQUÍ VAMOS CON EL CAPITULO

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

En el capitulo anterior: nina llego a la cabaña con intenciones de conocer a sasha pero en realidad sus verdaderas intenciones son malas, ben trata de convencer a nina de darle a sasha una oportunidad pero termina en mal estado cuando su flauta cae en manos de nina, sasha se entera del estado en el que esta ben por culpa de nina y hace lo posible por recuperar la flauta que hasta termina volviéndose loca, al final sasha gana la pelea ganándose tambien la confianza de nina pero una presencia se revela sobre el edificio con deseo de que su turno llegue

CAPITULO 8: CONFIANZA O DESCONFIANZA

(2 años después de la prueba de nina)

(de noche en el profundo bosque)

¿?:…(caminando lentamente)…

(se escucha el viento y se ven sombras pasar de árbol en árbol)

¿?:…(ve una nota en el árbol)…(la lee)…estas muerto…(sonríe) hpm entonces ya podemos comenzar

(de repente alguien aparece detrás de esta persona)

Slenderman: (ataca con sus tentáculos)  
¿?: (se da cuenta y utiliza dos cuerdas de alambres para subir rápidamente a un árbol) BUEN INTENTO SLENDER ESO NO VOLVERA A FUNCIONAR!  
Slenderman: aun no terminamos sasha  
sasha: eh?  
Jeff: (aparece detrás) no te despistes  
Sasha: quien dice que lo estoy? (da un gran salto para escapar del alcance de Jeff)  
Jeff:…hpm nada mal (se baja rápido del árbol para perseguirla)  
Sasha: (corriendo)  
Slenderman: bu  
Sasha:…(sonríe)  
Slenderman:…e-eh? (siente como queda amarrado con unos alambres) q-que rayos?...SASHAAAAAAAA!  
Sasha: (corriendo y sacándole la lengua) va uno falto el otro  
Jeff. (se le pone en frente) como que "otro"? ten mas respeto a tu sempai  
Sasha:…je  
Jeff:…veamos que tan bien dominas el combate cuerpo a cuerpo ahora  
Sasha: (posición de combate) aquí te espero  
Jeff:…(corre rápido hacia sasha y la ataca)  
Sasha: (esquiva hábilmente los ataque de Jeff)  
Jeff: no tan rápido (aparece rápidamente detrás de sasha)  
Sasha: NO VOY A CAER EN ESO OTRA VEZ! (da un gran salto para poder quedar detrás de Jeff y le da un golpe en las piernas para hacerlo caer)  
Jeff: (se cae pero rápidamente se pone de pie y se aleja un poco de sasha pero ella es mas rápida y rodea el cuello de Jeff con el alambre)…hpm ok creo que me tienes  
Sasha:…gane  
Jeff:…mmm creo que no del todo (dirige su mirada un poco hacia atrás)  
Sasha:…(mira hacia atrás y ve que Jeff tenia su cuchillo dirigido a su espalda)…(sonríe) tramposo  
Jeff: (sonríe) debes aprender a no subestimarme de acuerdo?...(baja el cuchillo)  
Sasha:…(libera a Jeff de los alambres)  
Jeff: creo que terminamos por hoy (se limpia la sangre del cuello) es mejor que cure estas cortadas

(YO: LOS ALAMBRES QUE SASHA UTILIZA TIENEN PUAS MUY FILOSAS)

Sasha:…p-perdon  
Jeff: no te disculpes (se le acerca y pone su mano en la cabeza de sasha) lo estas haciendo bien…crees estar preparada para matar a la gente?  
Sasha:…(un poco sonrojada) n-no lo se…aun soy muy compasiva…recuerda que solo matare a gente mala  
Jeff:…acepte tus condiciones no te preocupes  
Sasha:…(lo mira sonriéndole) gracias Jeff  
Jeff: (la mira)…(se sonroja un poco) o-ok mejor volvamos a la cabaña antes de que Sally empiece a quejarse (se va)  
Sasha:…(a punto de seguirlo pero se detiene) ADELANTATE IRE A VER SI SLENDER LOGRO LIBERARSE  
Jeff: creo que es mejor que no lo vayas a ver tal vez este enojado por haber echado a perder su traje  
Sasha: -_-U igualmente ire a revisar por si acaso  
Jeff: como quieras (se va) NO TARDES!  
Sasha: CLARO! (se va)

(Jeff regresa a la cabaña)

Jeff: ya volvi  
Sally: como estuvo la practica?  
Jeff: bien…cada dia lo hace mejor  
Sally: no me sorprende sasha es una chica muy dedicada…ya llevamos muchos años juntos…es sorprendente lo mucho que ha crecido y lo mucho que ha cambiado  
Jeff:…cambiar?  
Sally: claro...no te parece?  
Jeff:…bueno…debo admitir que ya no pueda seguir viéndola como una niña…ella en verdad a crecido mucho…y a cambiado  
Sally:…jejeje no te ruborices Jeff  
Jeff: (ahi si se sonroja) QUIEN DICE QUE LO ESTOY!  
Sally:…me puedo dar cuenta  
Jeff:…(se tapa la cara con la capucha)…maldita…vete a jugar quieres? O anda a esperar a ben  
Sally: jajaja…oye por que sasha no a regresado?  
Jeff:…se fue a buscar a slender  
Slenderman: (aparece detrás de Jeff) buscarme? Y para que?  
Jeff: (salta del susto) AHH!...TU QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?  
Slenderman: cambiandome…mi traje quedo hecho pedazos  
Sally:…eso significa que…  
Jeff:…-_-U sasha esta como tonta buscando a slender cuando el idiota esta aquí

(en el bosque)

Sasha:…SLENDER!...ESTAS POR AQUÍ!?

(llega al lugar donde lo había dejado atado)

Sasha:…ya no esta…(de seguro esta en la cabaña…que tonto de mi parte buscarlo debi imaginar que no se quedaría quieto) bueno creo que entonces debería volver también (se da la vuelta para irse pero choca con alguien y se cae) AH!  
¿?: (se le cae algo por el choque)…  
Sasha:…ouch…(se levanta y mira con quien choco)…slender si eres tu yo…(se queda sorprendida al ver el rostro sin ojos de esa persona)…  
¿?:…estas bien?

(se escucha en todo el bosque: HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!)

(en la cabaña)

Sally: QUE PASO!  
Slenderman: esa fue sasha?  
Jeff: (sale corriendo)

(en el bosque)

Sasha: (con alambres en mano) ALEJATE QUIEN ERES?  
¿?: O-OYE C-CALMATE NO TE HARE NADA!  
Sasha: puedo creer eso?...nunca te había visto por aquí  
¿?:…w-wow que carácter…ya me caes bien…cual es tu nombre?  
Sasha:…sasha…y tu quien eres?  
¿?: mi nombre es..  
Jeff: Jack?  
Sasha: (lo mira)  
Jack: (lo mira)…(gran sonrisa) JEFF!  
Jeff: jajajaj donde rayos te habias metido? (le da un ligero golpe en el brazo)  
Jack: buen pues…ya sabes por ahí…comiendo riñones  
Jeff: (mirada de asco) eehhh eres un maldito caníbal  
Sasha: am jeff…el es?  
Jeff:…ven sasha…el es Jack es mi mejor amigo  
Sasha:…tu amigo? (lo ve)  
Jack:…hola (agita gentilmente la mano)…em…podrias devolverme mi mascara?  
Sasha:…AH P-PERDON! (se la devuelve)  
Jack:…jajajaja no te preocupes…tu eres sasha?...asi que los rumores eran ciertos…(la mira de pies a cabeza)…(susurra) oye no lo haz hecho mal se ve muy sana  
Jeff: ¬¬…ni se te ocurra hacerle algo malo  
Jack: tranquilo tranquilo  
Slenderman: y que te trae por aquí Jack?  
Jack:…estaba buscando a ben por todas partes pero no lo encontre…crei que tal vez estuviera por aquí  
Jeff: para tu suerte el venia para aca…sally esta en la cabaña esperándolo tal vez ya este ahí vienes?  
Jack: si…quiero ver como se encuentra…lo que le paso con la flauta fue hace mucho pero la recuperación lleva mucho tiempo  
Sasha:…(aquel entonces)…(sonríe)…(que bueno que llegue a tiempo)…(recuerdo)  
Sasha: (corriendo) tsk…(ben…resiste ya casi llego)…(abre rápidamente la puerta de la cabaña) BEN!...s-SLENDER!  
Sally: (baja corriendo) sasha?  
Sasha: (jadeando)…tengo la flauta de ben…(la muestra)  
Sally: (se sorprende) el esta por aquí ven (se va)  
Sasha: (la sigue)

(sasha: llegue a la habitación en la que ben se encontraba, slender también estaba ahí cuidándolo, estaba completamente palido, su respiración era débil y temblaba mucho, escuchaba sus quejidos por los dolores que tenia en su cuerpo, me sentía culpable, pensar que termino asi solo por querer protegerme realmente me afecto( (imagen del momento)…(IMAGINEN! D:)

(fin del recuerdo)

Sasha:…  
Jeff: sasha  
Sasha: (reacciona) e-eh?  
Jeff: andando (se va)  
Sasha: s-si ( lo sigue)  
Jack:…(la mi con el filito del ojo sin que ella se de cuenta y sonríe maliciosamente)…

(en la cabaña)

Sally: (dándole un vaso con agua) estas bien?  
Ben: (toma el agua) sip…mejor que nunca me recupere mas rápido de lo que pensé  
Sally: jejeje  
Jeff: YA LLEGAMOS!  
Sally: (sonríe) SASHA VEN A VER QUIEN LLEGO!  
Sasha: eh?...ben estas aquí  
Ben: hola  
Sasha: como te sientes?  
Ben: hpm como nunca…gracias a ti  
Sasha: (sonríe con cierta tristeza) no digas eso aun me siento culpable por lo que te paso  
Jeff: peter pan?  
Ben: *¬¬ seras (ve a jack y se sorprende) j-jack?  
Jack: veo que ya te sientes mejor  
Ben: s-si estoy bien…pero que hacer aquí?  
Jack: vine a ver como estabas tonto  
Ben:… (se da cuenta de que Jack se le acerca a susurrarle)  
Jack: es mejor que no hagas ningún escandalo para delatarme y mas aun espero que no hagas ninguna locura tal y como lo hiciste con nina  
Ben:…ya te enteraste?  
Jack: por supuesto…se lo que estas pensando…y estas en lo correcto…estoy aquí para hacerle la siguiente prueba a sasha…pero en parte también estoy aquí porque quería saber como iba tu recuperación  
Ben: (se sorprende)  
Jack: eres como un hermano menor para mi ben (le sacude la cabeza con gorra y todo) asi que tengo algo que pedirte  
Ben: eh?  
Jack:…no quiero que te involucres en esto  
Ben:…  
Jack: si sasha es tan fuerte como dices…entonces no necesitaras meterte en mi camino  
Ben:…como sea…(sasha…confio en que lo lograras)  
Jack: bueno ya que recién conozco a sasha…hey que tal si paseamos un momento en la ciudad  
Sasha:…pasear?...bueno seria divertido pero  
Jeff: pero sasha tiene prohibido dejar esta cabaña…y si sale sale en compañía de mi o de slender  
Jack:…ooh no crei que fueras tan protector Jeff  
Jeff:…con todas las cosas que nos han pasado que esperabas?  
Jack:…ok ok bueno en ese caso me voy  
Sasha:…t-te vas ya?  
Jack: desgraciadamente si…(camina y acerca su rostro mucho al de sasha) a menos que quieras que me quede  
Sasha:…(se sonroja por tenerlo tan de cerca) eehh y-yo  
Jeff:…(cara de enfado)  
Jack: jejeje que tierna en serio quieres que me quede?  
Sasha: (sonrojada) aahhh p-pues  
Jack:…(se le acerca un poco mas pero es jalado por cierto pelinegro)  
Jeff: muy bien ya estuvo  
Jack: ah? Que pasa Jeff?  
Jeff: *¬¬ y para variar lo preguntas…lamento que tengas que irte Jack pero en verdad es tarde (la jala fuera de la cabaña)  
Jack: *¬¬ O-OE!  
Jeff: nos vemos…(cierra la puerta de un portazo)  
Sasha:…am j-jeff era necesario que lo sacaras asi?  
Jeff: (mirada baja)…sonrojas  
Sasha:…eh?  
Jeff: POR QUE TE SONROJAS!?  
Sasha:…y-yo no quise…s-solo  
Jeff: *¬¬…  
Sally: Jeff no te pongas celoso  
Ben: esto es sospechoso U¬¬  
Jeff: NO ESTOY CELOSO!...mejor vete a tu cuarto ya se esta haciendo tarde…recuerda que no puedes salir…hagas lo que hagas…no puedes irte con nadie ni siquiera con Jack…aunque sea mi mejor amigo…no confio del todo en el (se va)  
Sasha:…que le ocurre a Jeff?  
Sally: jejeje al parecer la presencia de Jack lo inquieta (le da ligeros golpes) y mas aun porque se te acerca mucho a ti  
Sasha: (se sonroja) p-p-pero que estas diciendo Sally?  
Slenderman: jejeje es mejor que tengas mucho cuidado con ella…es una niña muy peligroso con ese tipo de asuntos  
Sally: jejeje bueñas noches sasha…ben vamos (se va corriendo)  
Ben: voy (la sigue)  
Slenderman: buenas noches sasha (se va)  
Sasha: s-si…buenas noches

(sasha se va a su cuarto y se cambia de ropa para poder irse a dormir) (ya acostada con las luces apagados)

Sasha:…(eso fue algo incomodo) (recuerdo)  
Jack: desgraciadamente si…(camina y acerca su rostro mucho al de sasha) a menos que quieras que me quede  
Sasha:…(se sonroja por tenerlo tan de cerca) eehh y-yo

(fin del recuerdo)

Sasha:…(por que me sonroje cuando se me acerco…crei que solo sucedia con Jeff)…(suspira y escucho ligeros golpes en su ventana) eh? Que es eso?

(sasha se para para ver lo que era y cuando abre las cortinas ve a cierto chico de mascara azul sentado en la ventana)

Sasha: (se sonroja de nuevo U¬¬) j-jack?  
Jack: hola (hace un gesto con la mano)  
Sasha: q-que haces aquí?  
Jack: vine a ver si en verdad querias considerar mi oferta de dar un paseo  
Sasha: (se sorprende)…p-pero…no puedo…jeff te lo dijo no tengo permitido salir de la cabaña  
Jack: no me digas que Jeff te a tenido encerrada todo este tiempo  
Sasha: b-bueno…solo en estos 2 años  
Jack:…eso es mucho tiempo…aunque estes en peligro no debería tenerte aquí encerrada…yo no lo haría  
Sasha:…(siente la mano de Jack en su cabeza)  
Jack:…vamos ven solo por esta vez  
Sasha:…y-yo…no lo se Jack (se aleja un poco)  
Jack:…regresaras antes de que Jeff se de cuenta…no dejare que nadie mas te haga daño  
Sasha:…  
Jack:…y bien?...(le extiende la mano) vendrás conmigo?  
Sasha:…(mira la mano de Jack y luego a el)  
Jack:…quien sabe cuando sera el dia en que Jeff te deje salir de la cabaña…sin compañía de nadie  
Sasha:…(cierra fuertemente los ojos y toma la mano de Jack)  
Jack: (bajo su mascara muestra una sonrisa de gran satisfacción y triunfo) vámonos rápido

(ambos se van)

(LA SITUACION SE A PUESTO EN CONTRA DE SASHA EN EL MOMENTO QUE TOMO LA MANO DE JACK, Y ELLA NI SIQUIERA LO SABE, Y EN CUANTO A JACK, AL PARECER LA MAYOR PARTE DE SUS INTENCIONES SE A LOGRADO, AHORA NADIE SABE LO QUE SUCEDERA, SERA QUE PARA CUANDO JEFF SE DE CUENTA DE LA AUSENCIA DE SASHA, YA PODRIA SER TARDE?, NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO)

CONTINUARA…

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

BIEN AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO Y UNA VEZ MAS LAMENTO SI ME TARDO MUCHO, HASTA LA PROXIMA

SAYONARAAAAAA XDDDD


	9. Confianza o Desconfianza (Parte 2)

AQUÍ OTRO CAP PERDON POR TARDARME PERO FINALEMENTE LES HE TRAIDO EL CAPITULO 9 GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI FANFIC HASTA AHORA, CREANME SI USTEDES LO ESTAN DISFRUTANDO ESO ME PONE FELIZ XDDD  
LISTO AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 9

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

En el capitulo anterior: eyeless Jack el mejor amigo de Jeff se hace presente frente a sasha con intenciones de llevar a cabo su prueba, Jeff comienza a sentirse incomodo con la presencia de Jack por lo que termina sacándolo a patadas de la cabaña, pero en la noche Jack logra insitar a sasha para que deje la cabaña lo cual logra y asi escapan los dos

CAPITULO 9: CONFIANZA O DESCONFIANZA (PARTE 2)

Jack: (corriendo mientras jalaba a sasha)  
Sasha: (corriendo) J-JACK ESPERA DETENTE VAS MUY RAPIDO  
Jack: (se detiene) huy perdón…estas bien  
Sasha:…n-no creo que esto haya sido correcto creo que mejor regresare a la cabaña (trata de irse)  
Jack: o-oye (la agarra del brazo) no seas asi  
Sasha:…p-pero Jeff se enfadara mucho conmigo…y no me gusta cuando se enfada  
Jack: tranquilo yo te cubro el idiota no puede ganarme cuando se trata de peleas de palabras  
Sasha:…  
Jack: andando hagamos que este pequeño escape valga la pena  
Sasha:…esta bien…pero que sea rápido  
Jack: no te arrepentiras…(jejeje eres mia sasha)  
(ambos caminan hasta ya estar cerca de la ciudad)  
Jack:…(se pone unas gafas y la capucha)  
Sasha:…  
Jack:…(se da cuenta que sasha lo mira) je por que esa cara? Tengo que cubrirme el rostro  
Sasha:…(sonríe) claro

(los dos van a diferentes lugares pasándola bien pero sasha no se da cuenta que mientras mas tiempo pasaba junto a Jack el cada vez estaba mas impaciente)

Jack:…(muy bien creo que ya puedo iniciar) oye sasha  
Sasha: eh?  
Jack: como ultima parada quieres ir a ver la casa en donde me estoy quedando?  
Sasha:…claro Jack (lo sigue)  
Jack: (sonríe mientras camina)

(poco a poco se van metiendo por callejones realmente oscuros)

Sasha:…j-jack en donde estamos

(no hubo respuesta)

Sasha:…jack respóndeme

(de nuevo no hubo respuesta)

Sasha:…tsk…JACK! (acelera el paso)  
(aun no recibe respuesta)

Sasha:…tsk (tengo un mal presentimiento) (prepara sus alambres)…(recuerdo)  
Jeff: no confio del todo en el

(fin del recuerdo)

Sasha:…s-sera que…  
Jack: (le susurra al oído) es muy tarde para tomar en cuenta las advertencias de Jeff  
Sasha: (cara de espanto) j-jack (siente un golpe en la nuca)…(n-no puede ser…como pude…caer de nuevo?) (se desmaya)  
Jack:…jejeje

(ya cuando sale el sol)

Jeff: (se despierta y bosteza)…(se levanta y sale de la habitación)  
Sally: (saliendo de su cuarto restregándose los ojos)…hola Jeff  
Jeff:…hola (sigue caminando)  
Sally: eh?  
Ben: (junto a sally bostezando) y ahora que le pasa a Jeff?  
Sally:…n-no lo se…pero algo me dice que…tiene un mal presentimiento…  
Ben:…mal presentimiento?...(cara de asustado) n-no será que  
Sally: (corre tras Jeff)  
Ben: (la sigue)  
Jeff: (llega a la habitación de sahsa)…tak (abre de golpe la puerta y encuentra la habitación completamente vacia)…jack…(expresión de gran enfado) eres un maldito (ve que Sally y ben lo alcanzan)  
Sally:…no  
Ben:…fue Jack  
Jeff:…se ve que estas muy seguro  
Ben:…hpm se veía muy entusiasmado cuando estaba frente a sasha…(sin mencionar que ya sabia lo que iba a pasar…maldición en verdad me siento culpable por esto)  
Slenderman: (aparece detrás de ellos) bajamos la guardia…jeff  
Jeff:…andando…creo saber en donde esta (comienza a marcharse) (Jack…no quería aceptarlo…pero no me dejas opción…tendre que acabar contigo…ya que eres otro subordinado)

(lejos del lugar)

Sasha:…(abre poco a poco los ojos)…(trate de levantarse pero se da cuenta de que tiene las manos atadas con unas cadenas) tsk…q-que? (trata de mover sus pies pero están en el mismo estado)…(observa el lugar y se horroriza con lo que ve)…d…donde estoy…(recuerdo)  
Jack: (le susurra al oído) es muy tarde para tomar en cuenta las advertencias de Jeff  
Sasha: (cara de espanto) j-jack (siente un golpe en la nuca)…(n-no puede ser…como pude…caer de nuevo?) (se desmaya)  
(fin del recuerdo)  
Sasha:…(j-jack me dejo inconciente…entonces el me trajo a este lugar…eso significa que…no…no por favor…de todas las personas)…(expresión de tristeza) (por que justamente…Jack tenia que ser un subordinado?)…tsk AAHH! (se mueve bruscamente tratando de liberarse)  
¿?: no sirve de nada que trates de liberarte  
Sasha: eh? (mira a un lado y ve a jack apareciendo entre la oscuridad)…j-jack…  
Jack:…(se alza la mascara mostrando solo la mitad de su rostro)…(sonríe) jejeje  
Sasha:…por que?...POR QUE TENIAS QUE SER UN SUBORDINADO?  
Jack:…je…JAAJAJJAJAJAJAJA no te pongas a gritar asi solo haces que me de mucha risa  
Sasha:…tsk (mirada de desprecio)  
Jack:…(se le borra la sonrisa del rostro)…eehhh (comienza a acercarse) y ahora por que me miras asi? (cuando llega al lado de sasha agarra bruscamente su rostro) te sientes decepcionada sasha? En verdad creiste que podría ser tu amigo?...oh no…(sonríe sínicamente) acaso comencé a gustarte?  
Sasha:…esa es una…idea equivocada  
Jack: ah?  
Sasha: yo crei…que podríamos ser amigos…crei que podrias ser parte…de mi nueva familia…(sonríe) y aun lo creo  
Jack: tsk (expresión de enfado) je (suelta de mala gana el rostro de sasha) no me vengas con esas estupideces como si yo quisiera formar parte de tu "familia"…tu eres la que no pertenece a la nuestra  
Sasha:…  
Jack: llevas años aquí…y aun no te puedes dar cuenta?...que lamentable eres  
Sasha: dime todo lo que quieras…no me haras cambiar de parecer  
Jack:…hpm vaya que eres insistente…aun tienes fe en mi sasha?...es una lastima (saca un cuchillo de su chaqueta)…veamos que tan bien piensas de mi una vez que empiece a rebanarte  
Sasha: (se aterroriza)  
Jack: Jeff sabe en donde nos encontramos…pero es imposible que llegue a tiempo  
Sasha:…  
Jack:…bien…(le levanta la blusa de sasha hasta que casi revela sus pechos)(yo: recuerden que sasha estaba en pijama cuando Jack se la llevo asi que ¬/¬…NO ME TACHEN DE PERVERTIDA POR FAVOR DX) que tal si comenzamos…con este pequeño jueguito…quiero saber (le hace un pequeño para luego lamer la sangre que salía de la herida) que tan sabrosa eres jejeje  
Sasha:…n-no lo…harias  
Jack: (se detiene) que?  
Sasha:…yo se que…no te atreverías a matarme…(cierra los ojos con tristeza) yo confio en ti Jack  
Jack:…tsk…Y TU COMO SABES QUE NO ME ATREVERIA!...solo fíjate…estoy comenzando poco a poco haciéndote corte ligeros…solo espera a que comience a ir mas profundo…y como comenzaste a decir tonterías nuevamente…(corta de forma vertical la blusa de sasha hasta la mitad)  
Sasha: tsk…  
Jack:…creo que comenzare desde ahora  
Sasha:…(cierra nuevamente los ojos)  
Jack: jeje…eh?...(ve que de los ojos de sasha se escapaban una cristalinas lagrimas)…tsk…por que?...  
Sasha:…(abre un poco los ojos)  
Jack: tsk…POR QUE RAYOS LLORAS! (clava el cuchillo a un lado del rostro de sasha)  
Sasha:…  
Jack:…POR QUE NO ME ENFRENTAS!…POR QUE NO ME MIRAS CON ODIO TAL Y COMO MIRASTE A BEN Y NINA CUANDO LOS ENFRENTASTE!  
Sasha:…yo nunca…los mire con odio  
Jack: que?  
Sasha:…a ben…solo lo miraba…con un sentimiento de rivalidad…y a nina…fue con enfado…porque por ella ben se encontraba muy mal  
Jack: (se sorprende)…te preocupaste…por ben?  
Sasha: claro que si…el era…bueno…es mi amigo…se encontraba muy mal…termino asi por querer protegerme…ese sentimiento de culpa aun me sigue pesando  
Jack:…pero el ya esta bien  
Sasha: pero aun tengo que devolverle el favor…quiero protegerlo…de cualquier cosa…yo se que lo vez como tu hermano menor…yo también lo veo de esa forma…por eso lo quiero proteger…por eso continue entrenando duro  
Jack:…  
Sasha:...quiero devolverle el favor a toda costa…y no podre hacerlo si me matas Jack…aunque aun sigo pensando que no serias capas  
Jack:…tsk maldición y por que estas tan segura?  
Sasha:…por que se que eres una buena persona…ver que te preocupas mucho por ben es mi prueba de eso  
Jack:…(se aleja lentamente)…eres insoportable…(con el cuchilla rompe las cadenas que ataban a sasha)  
Sasha:…(se sienta y ve que Jack se aleja)…jack?  
Jack:…lárgate de aqui  
Sasha: eh?  
Jack: a diferencia de nina y ben yo no te voy a aceptar…sigo pensando que solo eres un estorbo  
Sasha:…(ve que sigue caminando) JACK NO TE VAYAS!  
Jack: (se detiene)…que rayos quieres?  
Sasha:…por favor…quédate…no te vayas con esa persona  
Jack:…  
Sasha: no se que es lo que te haya dicho de mi…pero no le creas…estas cometiendo el mismo error que ben y nina…me juzgaron mal y trataron de apartarme de Jeff…conoceme…y luego juzgame  
Jack:…(sonríe de mala gana) hpm de verdad que eres una molestia

(de una forma realmente rápida Jack recostó a sasha bruscamente en la mesa donde estaba atada)

Sasha:…  
Jack:…(se quita lentamente la mascara)…  
Sasha: (se sorprende)…  
Jack:…te asusta verdad?...claro que si…mi rostro es horrible…DOY MIEDO!...SOY UN ASESINO QUE MATA SIN PIEDAD…Y QUE CAUSA TERROR A TODOS!...por eso digo que no encajas aquí…solo mírate la cara…tu no asustas…aun tienes los rasgos suficientes para tener una vida normal…por que no quieres regresar a ella?  
Sasha:…porque ya no tengo una vida normal a la cual regresar  
Jack: (se sorprende)  
Sasha:…la vida normal que pude haber tenido…desaparecio en el momento en que Jeff mato a mi familia…y me llevo con el…(sonríe) por alguna razón no me arrepiento de que eso sucediera…admito que extrañe a mis padres por un tiempo…pero Jeff se encargo de que eso ya no sucediera mas…me sentí…muy comoda estando a su lado…mas aun teniendo la compañía de slender y Sally…después llego ben…y después llego nina…(lo mira de forma tierna) tu también…puedes estar si te lo permites a ti mismo  
Jack:…insisto…por que quieres que forme parte de tu vida?...te acabo de lastimar…que eso no es suficiente para odiarme?...por que no me odias?  
Sasha:…(aprovecha que Jack esta cerca y lo abraza)  
Jack: (se sorprende)…  
Sasha:…no te odio…porque eres mi amigo…y te quiero mucho  
Jack:…tsk…n-no digas tonterías…(golpea la mesa) nadie me quiere…  
Sasha: sabes…ahora que he podido verte mas de cerca…puedo notar algo  
Jack:…  
Sasha:…tu te apartaste de los demás…te distanciaste…incluso de Jeff…aun siendo tu mejor amigo  
Jack:…suéltame ya  
Sasha: (lo suelta)  
Jack: (se levanta)…no creo que…ser parte de tu familia sea…bueno para mi…me he acostumbrado a la soledad…y no me acostumbro a la compañía…no creo que lo entiendas  
Sasha: (se para frente a el)…acaso quieres que te abrace de nuevo?  
Jack: tsk…no seas pesada  
Sasha: pues entonces inténtalo…intenta volver a socializar con nosotros  
Jack:…(voltea la mirada) no creo que pueda  
Sasha:…(lo obliga con sus manos a que la mire) no lo sabras si no lo intentas…ya basta de cobardías  
Jack:…  
Sasha: (sonríe de la forma mas tierna que puede haber) (yo: jajajaja si claro XDDD) yo estare contigo…siempre…lo prometo  
Jack:…tu…(siente algo incomodo en su pecho)…(q-que diablos?) (acelera su respiración)…(p-por que…por que mi corazón se acelero de la nada?…que rayos pasa conmigo?…e-eh?...q-que?) (siente sus mejillas tibias)…(sujeta suavemente la mano con la sasha toca su mejilla)…(r-rayos…acaso…me siento asi por ella?)…(se pierde en los ojos de sasha e inconscientemente lleva la mano de sasha hasta sus labios)  
Sasha: (se sorprende)  
Jack:…(yo…no puedo…sentirme atraído por ella)…(besa dulcemente la mano de sasha)  
Sasha: (se sonroja un poco)  
Jack:…(que rayos estoy haciendo?...hace un momento quería matarla…pero ahora…me encuentro como un completo idiota…sintiendo la calidez de su mano…es oficial…no puedo evitarlo) (sonríe torpemente) eres una chica interesante sasha…ya veo porque te eligio Jeff…tienes algo especial…pero de seguro que el idiota ni se da cuenta de lo que es  
Sasha:…algo…especial?  
Jack:…(se acerca poco a poco a sasha)  
Sasha: (retrocede hasta toparse con el filo de la mesa)…  
Jack:…sabes que es…ese "algo"?  
Sasha:…  
Jack:…(se le acerca lentamente hasta estar a escasos centímetros de los labios de sasha)…tu eres capaz…de enamorar a quien sea…sin siquiera darte cuenta de eso  
Sasha: (se sonroja mas de lo que ya estaba)…j-jack  
Jack:…(sonríe) ya lo se…se nota que solo tienes ojos para Jeff…pero…(toca la mejilla de sasha) quiero que…esta vez me mires a mi…aunque solo sea por este momento…quiero que solo tengas ojos…para mi  
Sasha:…  
Jack:…(se acerca para cortar la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus labios y los de sasha…pero)

(la puerta se abre bruscamente y un cuchillo es lanzado)

Jack/sasha: (se dan cuenta)  
Jack: tsk (empuja a sasha y luego vira la cabeza para esquivar el cuchillo pero termina recibiendo una pequeña cortada)…rayos  
Sasha: jack (mira hacia la puerta y ve a un Jeff the killer completamente furioso)…j-jeff  
Jack: doble rayos  
Jeff: SASHA!...(ve que la blusa de sasha estaba cortada y que también tenia un corte en el estomago)…tsk tu  
Jack:…(sonríe de forma bromista) je  
Jeff: (se le acerca rápido a Jack y lo agarra bruscamente de la camiseta) QUE RAYOS TENIAS PLANEADO HACERLE A SASHA!  
Jack: oe oe relájate Jeff no hay razón para enfadarse  
Jeff: COMO QUE NO HAY RAZON!  
Sasha:…  
Sally: sasha  
Ben: estas bien?  
Sasha:…s-si no se preocupen  
Jeff: en cuanto a ti  
Sasha:…(se pone palida) e-eh?  
Jeff: (le sacude el cabello) TE DIJE QUE NO SALIERAS DE LA CABAÑA!  
Sasha: L-LO SIENTO!  
Jack: oye oye no te desquites con ella yo la conveci de que me acompañara…por cierto Jeff tengo algo que muy importante que decir y espero que lo tomes en cuenta de aquí en adelante  
Jeff: eh? Que quieres decirme?  
Jack:…a partir de ahora…ya no sere tu amigo  
Jeff: que?  
Sasha: pero Jack  
Jack:…(sonríe) a partir de ahora yo sere…(jala a sasha hacia el) tu rival  
Sasha: e-eh?  
Jeff: que dices?  
Ben: wow  
Sally: uuuhhh te han declarado la guerra Jeff  
Slenderman: muy interesante  
Jeff: CIERREN LA BOCA!...que quieres decir Jack?  
Jack:…es mejor que tengas cuidado…en cualquier momento puedo a sasha de tu lado…mejor cuídate  
Jeff: tsk t-tu…eres un…  
Sasha: j-jack (le acarician la cabeza)  
Jack: es mejor que me vaya…de vez en cuando ire a ver como te encuentras…(le da un beso en la mejilla)  
Slender/Sally/ben: ooohhhh  
Jeff: AAAAHHHH! MALDITO YA LARGATE!  
Jack:…hpm nos vemos (se va)  
Sasha:…  
Jeff:…(r-rival?)…no puedo creer que te fueras con el  
Sasha: eehh p-perdon  
Jeff: esa no es una buena excusa  
Sally: jajaja  
Ben:…(se aleja poco a poco y sale corriendo)  
(afuera del lugar)  
Jack: (caminando)…  
Ben: JACK!  
Jack: eh?...(voltea) enanin…que pasa?  
Ben: -.- enanin?  
Jack: quieres que te llame peter pan?  
Ben: n-no…enanin esta bien  
Jack: que quieres?  
Ben:…gracias por escucharme…y darle una oportunidad a sasha  
Jack:…(sonríe) no fueron tus palabras las que me convencieron…fueron las palabras de sasha  
Ben: no puedo creer que terminaras enamorándote de ella  
Jack: yo tampoco lo puedo creer…(lo mira de forma bromista) por eso te empeñas tanto en defenderla…acaso te gusta?  
Ben: (se sonroja) N-NO DIGAS TONTERIAS!  
Jack: jejeje ya no te alteres…gracias a ella podre convivir mas con ustedes otra vez…adiós (se va)  
Ben:…adiós Jack  
Sally: BEEENN!  
Ben: eh?  
Sally: VAMONOS A CASA!  
Ben: YA VOY! (se va con ellos)

(en un lugar lejos de ahí)

¿?:…asi que…jack fracaso  
¿?: si…el muy idiota termino enamorándose de ella  
¿?:…que haremos ahora?  
¿?:…la verdad esperaba mucho de el…que mas da…es tu turno jane…no me decepciones  
Jane: (apoyada en la pared)…  
¿?: hpm bajo esa mascara se oculta un rostro lleno de odio…(se le acerca y trata de quitarle la mascara)  
Jane: (golpea bruscamente la mano que la iba a tocas)…ni siquiera…te atrevaz  
¿?: (sonríe)  
¿?: jejejeJAJAJAJAJA CUANDO PODRE PELEAR CON JEFF OTRA VEZ JAJAJAJA YA QUIERO YA QUIERO AAH! (recibe un buen golpe en la cabeza)  
¿?: deja de alterarte maldito payaso (yo: a ver si asi adivinan de que creepypasta es :3)  
¿?: JAJAJA MALDITO!  
¿?:…los dos cálmense…el final de todo se acerca mas rápido de lo que imaginaba…Jeff no tendrá mas opción…que regresar a sasha a la vida normal…jejeje

(ya de noche en la cabaña)

Sasha: (acostada en su cama)…(recuerdo)  
Jack:…(se le acerca lentamente hasta estar a escasos centímetros de los labios de sasha)…tu eres capaz…de enamorar a quien sea…sin siquiera darte cuenta de eso

(fin del recuerdo)

Sasha:…(se sonroja) (no es cierto…no le gusto a Jeff…de seguro)

(se escuchan ligeros golpes en la ventana)

Sasha:…(va a abrir las cortinas y cuando lo hace)  
Jack: hola  
Sasha: AHH! (se cae para atrás)j-jack…me asustaste  
Jack: p-perdon  
Sasha: que haces aquí? No me digas que planeas llevarme de nuevo  
Jack: hpm que bromista eres…solo pasaba por aquí…quería verte un momento  
Sasha: (se sonroja un poco)…y-y para que?  
Jack:…(sonríe) para poder darte las gracias  
Sasha:…las gracias?  
Jack: tu me salvaste…evitaste que siguiera solo…te lo agradezco  
Sasha:…(sonríe) no tienes que agradecer  
Jack:…bueno esa era todo lo que quería hacer…mejor me voy antes de que Jeff me encuentre aquí (a punto de saltar por la ventana)  
Sasha:…te vas?  
Jack: (se detiene)…quieres que me quede?  
Sasha: (se sonroja) y-yo no dije eso  
Jack: (sonríe) sabes aun hay algo que quiero hacer…acércate un momento  
Sasha: (se le acerca un poco)  
Jack: un poco mas  
Sasha:…(se le acerca)  
Jack:…(le susurra) yo quiero…obtener lo que no pude en aquel momento  
Sasha:…e-eh?  
Jack: (la rodea con el brazo acercándola a el y finalmente tocar sus labios)  
Sasha: (se sorprende)…  
Jack:…(la deja ir)  
Sasha:…(se cubre la boca completamente sonrojada)  
Jack: (se lame los labios) mmm que bien saben…con esto he dado un gran paso…espero ser el ganador en este triangulo amoroso…ahora si me ire  
Sasha:…  
Jack:…sasha  
Sasha:…(se da cuenta de la seriedad que lleva la voz de Jack)  
Jack:…(la mira)…ten cuidado con jane the killer  
Sasha: (se sorprende) q-que?  
Jack: (se va)  
Sasha: J-JACK ESPERA! (mira por la ventana pero no logro ver a Jack)…j-jane…the killer?

(LA MISION QUE EN UN PRINCIPIO, JACK QUERIA CUMPLIR CAMBIO TOTALMENTE EN EL MOMENTO QUE FUE CAUTIVADO POR SASHA, LA SENSACION DE SENTIRSE ATRAIDO POR ELLA A HECHO QUE CAMBIARA DE PARECER, HACIENDO QUE SASHA TUVIERA UN NUEVO AMIGO O PRETENDIENTE, Y TAMBIEN UN ALIADO EN CONTRA DE LOS SUBORDINADOS, PERO LAS COSAS AUN NO TERMINAN, LA ADVERTENCIA DE EYELESS JACK HACIA SASHA SOBRE JANE THE KILLER NO LA DEJARA TRANQUILA POR AHORA, NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, FINALMENTE JANE THE KILLER HARA SU APARICION)

CONTINUARA…

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

HASTA AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO PERDON SI ME TARDO TANTO ME A COSTADO MUCHO ESCRIBIR EN ESTOS DIAS TRATARE DE NO TARDARME TANTO, NOS VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

SAYONARAAAAAA XDDD


	10. El Final de Todo (Parte 1)

MUY BIEN GENTE LAMENTO DECIRLES QUE HEMOS LLEGADO AL PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FANFIC, PERO TRANQUILOS LES TENGO UNA SORPRESITA EN EL CAPITULO FINAL, ESTA VEZ HABRA MENOS SUSPENSO Y ARTO ROMANCE…BUENO LO DEL SUSPENSO ES MENTIRA PERO LO DEL ROMANCE VA MUY EN SERIO :D, EN FIN AQUÍ LO TIENEN, DISFRUTENLO

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

En el capitulo anterior:

Eyeless Jack logra llevarse a Sasha lejos de la cabaña para comenzar con sus planes, por otra parte Jeff se entera de la situación y por lo tanto sale para ayudarla, mientras que con Jack y Sasha, una conversación tensa se llevaba a cabo que al finalizarla Jack se da cuenta de que Sasha logro enamorarlo para que después se haga conocer frente a Jeff ya no como su mejor amigo si no como su rival, al final de todo Jack termina dándole a Sasha una advetencia que la deja mas nerviosa que antes

CAPITULO 10: EL FINAL DE TODO (PARTE 1)

(Una noche como cualquier otra se escuchaban pasos desesperados desde la oscuridad de los callejones, la luz de la luna muestra la imagen de un ladron que al parecer trataba de huir desesperadamente de algo o de alguien, el pánico lo invade en el momento en que llega al final del callejón)

Ladron: n-no hay…salida…(comienza a retroceder)  
¿?: (se acerca lentamente) en serio creiste que escaparias?  
Ladron: (siente un escalofrio) a-ALEJATE!  
¿?:…(se detiene) de que te sirve apuntarme con un arma (saca un par de alambres que tenia atados a su cintura)  
Ladron: e-ehhh LARGATEEEE! (comienza disparar)  
¿?:…(comienza a caminar tranquilamente sin recibir un disparo) jejeje moriras

(Desde la oscuridad del callejón se escucha el grito desgarrador del hombre causado por el doloroso y feroz ataque de Sasha, ella se sentía bien, y no tenia ningún remordimiento, ver como las puas de sus alambres desgarraban la piel del aquel ladron simplemente la hacia sentir de maravilla, una parte de ella estaba en paz porque estaba cumpliendo con lo que quería hacer desde el principio, pero otra parte de ella no estaba equilibrada ya que se daba cuanta de que se había convertido en una asesina)

Sasha:…(murmura) ya no queda nada…esto no es mi culpa (se agacha observando el cuerpo desgarrado) era mas que obvio que terminarias asi…en el momento en que decidiste incluirte en el vandalismo.

(Desde la cima de un edificio cierto pelinegro se encontraba observando atentamente la situación)

Jeff:…(murmura) bien hecho Sasha…(sonríe satisfactoriamente) haz logrado llevar a cabo tu primer asesinato…(ya transcurrieron exactamente 2 meses desde que Sasha logro librarse de la prueba de Jack pero el maldito no deja de visitarla cada semana peor aun coquetea con ella cada vez que tiene la oportunidad…y yo…no he podido dejar de pensar en lo que Jack me dijo aquella vez)

(RECUERDO)  
Jack: a partir de ahora yo sere (jala a sasha hacia el) tu rival

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

Jeff: tsk…eres un maldito Jack (devuelve su vista a sasha)

(En ese momento Jeff observaba detenidamente como sasha volvia a levantarse y sin darse cuenta se queda un tanto cautivado al ver como ella enviaba elegantemente sus cabellos castaños hacia atrás con su mano, Jeff se daba cuenta, entendia perfectamente que sasha ya no era la misma niña que recogio hace ya 6 años, con el tiempo y con el duro entrenamiento que le daba Jeff y a veces junto slender, ella se había convertido en una señorita completamente en forma, sin mencionar que también tenia las característica de una hermosa mujer, su cabello que comenzó siendo corto, con los años crecio hasta llegar a su cintura, esos mechones cortos que caian sobre su tan cambiado rostro la hacia ver mas hermosa de lo que uno se podría imaginar, pero no solo fue su rostro o su cabello los que adquirieron un gran cambio, sasha también cambio físicamente)

Jeff:…tsk… (comienza a sacudirse el cabello) pero que rayos pasa conmigo?

(Después de quejarse se da cuenta de que sasha comenzó a mirarlo y que a los segundos le envía una bella sonrisa haciendo que un cierto color carmesí aparezca en las mejillas del pelinegro)

Jeff:…(oculta su sonrojo con la mano) m-maldicion por que?...(le hace una seña a sasha para que regrese)

(CON SASHA)

Sasha:…(se da cuenta de la seña de Jeff y corre rápidamente)

(Desde ese rato ambos se dedicaron a regresar a la cabaña, después de una media hora)

Jeff: YA LLEGAMOS!…(no recibe respuesta)…que extraño…de seguro fueron a alguna parte…que te pasa sasha?  
Sasha: (expresión de preocupación)…Jeff…por casualidad…tsk (retrocede un poco)  
Jeff:…por casualidad que?  
Sasha:…n-no…no es nada (comienza a marcharse)  
Jeff: a no a donde crees que vas? (se pone frente a ella para que no se vaya) que quieres preguntarme? (se le comienza a acercar)  
Sasha: (se pone nerviosa)…n-no iba a preguntarte nada Jeff  
Jeff:…sabes lo pesado que puedo ser cuando insisto (acerca su rostro al de sasha haciendo que esta se sonroje)…es mejor que hables ahora…aprovechando que solo estamos los dos…de lo que sea que hablemos ahora nadie mas se va a enterar  
Sasha:…b-bueno…(hace puños)…quería saber si  
Sally: HOLAAAAAAA!  
Sasha: s-sally  
Jeff: (malditos)  
Sasha: b-bueno ya se esta haciendo tarde asi que me ire a dormir…hasta mañana (se va corriendo)  
Jeff:…PERO QUE RAYOS LES PASA!  
Sally:…y ahora por que te sulfuras Jeff?  
Jeff: -_-U (es en serio?)…ella iba a preguntarme algo importante  
Slenderman: algo importante?...y se podría saber que es?  
Jeff: no lo se ustedes llegaron y nos interrumpieron…pero se la veía…muy preocupada  
Sasha: (observando por su ventana el profundo bosque)...me siento completamente decepcionada de mi misma por no ser capaz de hacerle a Jeff esa importante pregunta…(se acuesta boca abajo)…(necesito saber con urgencia quien es jane the killer…(RECUERDO)

Jack: ten cuidado con jane the killer

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

Sasha:…(la voz de Jack era lo suficientemente seria para darme a entender que esa mujer es peligrosa…pero mientras no logre preguntarle a Jeff sobre ella no podrá saber que tanto lo es…sinceramente la situación no esta a mi favor…(acuesta su cabeza en la almohada y finalmente se queda dormida)

(AL DIA SIGUIENTE)

Sasha:…(abre lentamente los ojos)…

(SE ESCUCHA UNA VOZ FURIOSA EN EL PISO DE ABAJO: QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? LARGATE!)

(SE ESCUCHA OTRA VOZ MAS TRANQUILA: Jeff ya deja de ser tan celoso eso no te llevara a nada bueno)

Sasha:…esa voz…(se levanta de la cama y sale corriendo de su habitación)

(EN EL PISO DE ABAJO)

Jeff: Jack hablo en serio vete de una vez no me provoques  
Jack: (mirada burlona) eehhh asi que hablas en serio…que lastima yo no te tomo en serio ni un poco  
Jeff: (siendo agarrado por slender) TU MALDITO BASTARDO AHORA SI VAS A VER! (trata de tirársele encima) (yo: imaginenlo como una típica escena comica del anime XDDD)  
Jack: hpm  
Sasha: (se asoma un poco para que no la vean)…(lo sabia…si era Jack después de todo)  
Jeff: YA SUELTAME SLENDER YA ME CALME!  
Slenderman: (aun sujetándolo) mentiroso aun quieres golpear a Jack  
Jeff: tsk seras…  
Sasha:…(jack no quiso contarme nada acerca de esa tal jane…siempre le insisto y siempre termina diciéndome lo mismo)

(IMAGEN DE JACK)

Jack: no me corresponde a mi decirtelo es mas apropiado que se lo preguntes a Jeff

(FIN DE LA IMAGEN)  
Sasha:…(tendre que insistir mas el dia de hoy…o al menos hacer que me ayuda a preguntárselo a Jeff)  
Sally: (detrás de sasha) sasha que estas haciendo?  
Sasha: (brinca del susto) AAAHHH!  
(todos voltean a verla)  
Jeff:…s-sasha  
Jack:…  
Sasha:…b-buenos…d-dias…ja…jajajaja ^_^U  
Jeff:…  
Jack:…  
Sasha:…  
Slender/Sally:…oh oh -_-U  
Jeff: (empujándola) SASHA REGRESA A TU HABITACION AHORA MISMO HASTA QUE ESTE IDIOTA SE VAYA!  
Jack: DEJA DE LLAMARME IDIOTA Y YA DEJA DE DECIRLE A SASHA LO QUE DEBE O NO DEBE HACER ELLA YA NO ES UNA NIÑA!  
Sasha: O_OU…o-oigan…  
Jeff: lárgate jack  
Jack: oblígame  
Sasha: oigan dejen de pelear…jack  
Jack: eh?  
Sasha:…necesito hablar contigo  
Jack:…  
Jeff: q-que?  
Jack:…(suspira) de nuevo con eso…ya te lo he dicho antes  
Sasha: lo volverá a intentar (lo jala fuera de la cabaña)  
Jeff:…

(AFUERA DE LA CABAÑA)

Jack:…  
Sasha:…se lo que vas a decir…por eso te pediré otra cosa  
Jack:…que cosa?  
Sasha:…ayúdame a preguntárselo a jeff  
Jack:…aun no se lo preguntas?  
Sasha:…tengo miedo…tengo el presentimiento de que no querrá hablar de eso…por esa razón…aunque sea quiero que estes presente…podrias aunque sea hacerme ese favor jack?  
Jack:…(suspira) de acuerdo  
Sasha:..gr-gracias jack…jack? (ve que este se le acerca)  
Jack: (la pone contra la pared con una actitud seductora) y…que me daras a cambio por ayudarte?  
Sasha: O/OU e-eeeehhh?  
Jack:…pff jajajajaja pobre te sonrojas muy fácil…me gusta  
Sasha:…J-JAAAACCKKKK!  
Jack: jajajajajjaa  
Sasha: COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME HAGAS ESE TIPO DE BROMAS!  
Jack: jajaja…bueno vamos a preguntarle  
Jeff: preguntarme que?  
Jack/sasha: AAAHHHHHH!  
Sasha:…j-jeff  
Jack: h-hola amigo jajajaja  
Jeff:…

(después de unos momentos ya todos sentados en la sala)

Jeff: quieres que te hable de jane?  
Sasha: s-si  
Sally: (comienza a temblar)…j-jane…the killer  
Slenderman:…  
Jeff:…y por que no se lo dijiste tu jack?  
Jack: tu la conoces mas que yo…asi que eras el mas adecuado para contarle  
Sasha:…y bien?  
Jeff:…para resumir todo…jane y yo tenemos un gran conflicto  
Sasha:…conflicto?  
Jack: el muy idiota mato a toda su familia  
Sasha: QUE?  
Jeff: *¬¬ gracias jack  
Jack: si y también le quemo todo el rostro hasta dejarla desfigurada y sin cabello…a y con la piel completamente blanca  
Sasha: QUEEEEEE?  
Jeff: MALDITA SEA JACK NO SE SUPONE QUE YO DEBIA DECIRLE TODO ESO? SI YA SABES LA HISTORIA ENTONCES POR QUE NO CONTINUAS TU?  
Jack: de que sepa toda la historia no significa que conozca como es jane ¬¬  
Jeff:…eres un maldito…escucha sasha de todas las personas con las que me pude haber enfrentado…jane es uno de los mas peligrosos y los que mas me han dado problemas…(pero hay dos mas…dos personas que me dan peores problemas que jane si están juntas)

(IMAGEN DE AQUELLAS DOS PERSONAS)

Eran solamente dos sombras negras marcadas con sonrizas blancas, una tenia una pose de perfil algo presumida y con una arrogante sonrisa, y la otra tenia una pose mas lunática y asi misma lo era su sonrisa completamente lunática

(FIN DE LA IMAGEN)

Jeff: (distraído)…  
Sasha: Jeff…estas bien?  
Jeff:...(reacciona) am…s-si estoy bien…oye jack…jane es la única subordinada que queda?  
Jack: eh?...no es la ultima  
Jeff/sasha: (se sorprenden)…  
Jack: aun quedan dos subordinados mas…pero no se quienes son  
Jeff: dos mas?  
Sasha: y quien es la persona que los dirige?  
Jack: (se sorprende)…(baja la cabeza)…yo…tampoco lo se  
Slenderman: como que no lo sabes?  
Jack:…siempre esta escondido nunca se muestra…no si quien es en realidad  
Jeff:…eso es peligroso  
Sasha:…para finalizar con esto…como luce jane?  
Jack:…  
Jeff:…ella lleva puesta una mascara blanca, con labios pintados de negro y también en la zona de los ojos  
Jack: como te dije su piel es totalmente blanca…y lleva una peluca con negra con rizos  
Sasha:…(negra con risos…podría ser)…(RECUERDO)  
¿?: (voltea a ver)  
Sasha: QUIEN ERES? NUNCA TE HABIA VISTO!  
¿?:…(se va corriendo)

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

(YO: SI ESTUVIERON ATENTOS AL FANFIC SABRAN EN QUE MOMENTO SUCEDIÓ ESTO)

Sasha:…(pudo haber sido ella)…  
Jack: bueno (se levanta) creo que esta conversación tan incomoda llego a su fin…que idiota casi olvido a que vine…oigan nina y ben vendrán esta noche a pasar el rato  
Jeff:…en serio  
Sally: QUE BIEEEENNN!  
Jack: si…y yo también  
Jeff: *¬¬…por que mejor no te largas para siempre?  
Jack: (dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda) jajajaja Jeff ya te dije que no seas tan celoso que eso no te llevaría a nada bueno  
Jeff: NO ESTOY CELOSO!  
Jack: bien me retiro…(le da sasha un rápido beso en la frente)  
Sasha: J-JACK!  
Jeff: YA LARGATE!

(narración: y sin nada mas que decir, jack se marcho, no es mucho lo que Jeff pudo haberme dicho sobre jane the killer, lo único que ahora…es que esa mujer es totalmente peligrosa)

(LAS HORAS TRANCURRIERON RAPIDO YA EN LA NOCHE)

Jeff: SASHA!  
Sasha: (baja rápido las escaleras) que ocurre?  
Jeff: slender y yo iremos a cortar leña…el clima se esta haciendo algo pesado  
Slenderma: quédate aquí con Sally por favor regresaremos en una hora por lo pronto  
Sasha: d-de acuerdo…no tarden  
Jeff:…(sonríen y se le acerca a sasha) estas asustada?  
Sasha: (se sonroja)…n-no  
Jeff:…volveremos pronto…mientras tanto tu estaras a cargo…estate atenta  
Sasha:…s-si  
Jeff:…(se da cuenta de lo cerca que esta del rostro de sasha y se aleja sonrojado) vámonos slender (se va seguido por slenderman)  
Sasha:…(e-el…estaba)…(se cubre el rostro)

(AFUERA)

Slenderman: cada vez se te hace mas difícil ocultar tus sonrojos lo sabias?  
Jeff: n-no digas tonterías

(AMBOS SIGUEN CAMINANDO SIN DARSE CUENTA DE QUE UNA SOMBRA PASA EN DIRECCION A LA CABAÑA)

Sally:…bueno nos quedamos solas  
Sasha:…a-asi parece...tendremos que esperar hasta que regresen  
Sally: cuanto crees que tarden ben y los demás?  
Sasha:…la verdad no lo se Sally solo nos queda esperar  
Sally:…ok…(tiembla un poco) hace frio  
Sasha: (le da un escalofrio) es verdad…mientras esperamos quieres que haga chocolate caliente?  
Sally: SIII!  
Sasha: jejeje bien (se dirige a la cocina) espera ahí mientras yo hago el chocolate (mira el interior de la cocina y su expresión cambia)…  
¿?: (apoyada en la pared, lanzando y atrapando el cuchillo ágilmente)…  
Sasha:…n-no…  
Sally: eh?...(se acerca a sasha) que ocurre sasha? (mira el interior de la cocina y se aterroriza)…  
¿?:…también estas aquí Sally?...que mal  
Sasha: (palida del susto)…  
¿?: ojala hubiera tenido la suerte de que sasha estuviera sola  
Sasha:…(m-mascara blanca…con labios negros pintados en ella…y también en los ojos…peluca negra…con risos…p-piel blanca)  
Sally: (se le escapan las lagrimas del miedo)…s-sasha  
sasha:…(n-no puede ser)  
¿?: (se para firme frente a sasha)  
Sasha:…(JANE THE KILLER ACABA DE ENTRAR A LA CABAÑA!)  
Jane:…

(EL SENTIMIENTO DEL TERROR TOTAL ES INEVITABLE, JANE THE KILLER APARECE FRENTE A LOS OJOS DE SASHA Y SALLY CON INTENCION DE CUMPLIR CON LO QUE TIENE QUE HACER, QUE HARA SASHA AHORA QUE NI JEFF NI SLENDER ESTAN CERCA, NO SE PIERDAN EL CAPITULO FINAL DE ESTE FANFIC)

CONTINUARA…

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

BIEN AQUÍ ACABA LA PRIMERA PARTE PERO TRANQUILOS QUE EL VERDADERO SUSPENSO NO SERA EN ESTE CAPITULO SI NO EN EL SIGUIENTE, Y ESPEREN A VER LA SORPRESITA XP, BIEN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y CON ESTO ME DESPIDO

SAYONARAAAAAA XDDD


	11. El Final de Todo (Ultimo Capitulo)

HOLA A TODOS PERDON POR NO PUBLICAR ANTES MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS, OK ENTONCES COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE HEMOS LLEGADO FINALMENTE AL CAPITULO FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, Y QUIERO DECIR QUE A SIDO UN PLACER PODER PUBLICAR ESTE FANFIC PARA USTEDES, Y ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA DE QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO HASTA AHORA, TAMBIEN COMO HABIA MENCIONADO ANTES LES TENGO UNA SORPRESITA, PERO PRIMERO LEAN QUE AL FINAL LES DIRE

MUY BIEN COMENCEMOS

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

En el capitulo anterior:

Misteriosos sentimientos comienzan a surgir en Jeff desde la declaración de guerra de jack, Jeff ya no puede controlar su celos cuando jack se le acerca mucha a sasha, y en cuanto a ella la pregunta sobre quien es jane the killer no le a permitido estar tranquila, después de resolver sus dudas sasha y Sally se quedan solas en la cabaña y terriblemente presencian la visita de esa persona, asi es, jane the killer

CAPITULO 11: EL FINAL DE TODO (ULTIMO CAP)

Sasha/Sally:…  
Jane:…  
Sasha:…q-que…haces aquí?  
Jane:…hpm que clase de pregunta es esa? (camina de un lado a otro)  
Sasha: (mirándola mientras mantiene a Sally detrás)…  
Jane: que estúpida eres acaso la razón no es obvia?  
Sally:…s-sasha  
Sasha: quédate atrás mio Sally  
Jane:…(apunta su cuchillo hacia sasha)…vengo a matarte…para que ya no estorbes mas en nuestro mundo  
Sasha:…tsk…

(EN LAS AFUERAS DE LAS MONTAÑAS)

Jeff: AH! (corta madera)…fuu…necesito mas leña  
Slenderman: Jeff no te esfuerces tanto…recuerdo que tu condición no es buena  
Jeff: cállate slender tsk si puedo con esto  
Slenderman: aun asi…cuando planeas decírselo todo Jeff?  
Jeff:…(mirada de preocupación)…yo…aun no puedo decirle  
Slenderman:…  
Jeff: no se…como vaya a reaccionar  
Slenderman:…tu preocupación por sasha ha aumentado increíblemente  
Jeff: slender U¬¬ acabas de sonar muy intelectual  
Slenderman: acaso fue mentira lo que he dicho?  
Jeff:…  
Slenderman:…me vas a decir que si?  
Jeff:…tsk (le da la espalda) deja de hablar idiota…demonos prisa para poder (a punto de cortar la leña)  
Slenderman: estas enamorado  
Jeff: (falla el tiro)…(voltea a ver a slender) que dijiste?  
Slenderman:…nada  
Jeff:…(le da la espalda)…(se cubre la cara totalmente sonrojada)…

(EN LA CABAÑA)

Sasha:…es mejor que te vayas jane…jeff y slender no tardan en venir  
Jane:…ese no es mi probema (pasa la mano por encima de las hornillas)  
Sally:…(comienza a oler)…sasha hueles eso?  
Sasha:…(huele)…(tsk maldición es gas)  
Jane: yo no me andaré con rodeos como lo hicieron ben nina y jack…(mira a sasha) no eres mas que un estorbo…si logras superar lo que te suceda conmigo…en serio crees que será lo ultimo?  
Sasha:…  
Jane: jack te lo dijo no es asi?...no soy la ultima subordinada…aun quedan dos mas…y nuestro líder  
Sasha:…quien es su líder?  
Jane: eso no te intereza en lo mas minimo…en fin (se sale por la ventana) yo no tengo por qué perder mi tiempo contigo…(la mira desde la ventana)…este va a ser tu lecho de muerte (se va)  
Sasha: q-que?...(ve que jane prende un cigarrillo y lo lanza al interior de la cocina)…CORRE SALLY! (la empuja nuevamente a la sala)

(UNA GRAN EXPLOSION SE HACE PRESENTE)

(CON JEFF)

Jeff: (voltea a ver en dirección a la cabaña)…  
Slenderman: (carga la leña)…que ocurre Jeff?  
Jeff:…volvamos a la cabaña (comienza a correr)  
Slenderman: O-OYE ESPERA JEFF! (lo sigue)

(EN LA CABAÑA)

Sally:…tsk (despierta poco a poco y se aterroriza de ver la casa completamente en llamas)…s-sasha…(observa por todos lados y alcanza a ver a sasha inconsciente debajo de unos escombros) SASHA! (trata de ayudarla) tsk…s-sasha despierta  
Sasha:…(abre poco a poco los ojos)…s-sally?  
Sally: tranquila sasha te sacare de aquí (la jala)  
Sasha:…

(EN LOS TERRENOS DE LAS MONTAÑAS)

Jeff: (pasa corriendo la cueva)…(observa atentamente y se horroriza al ver el humo)...s-sasha…(suelta la leña y comienza a correr)  
Slenderman: (apenas y paso la cueva)…JEFF QUE TE (ve el humo)…no…NOOO! (también suelta la leña y se hecha a correr)

(EN LA CABAÑA)

Sally: tsk…s-sasha por favor…trata de levantarte…  
Sasha:…sally…vete de aquí…el techo es cada vez mas inestable…pronto caera…tienes que irte  
Sally: (llorando) YO NO TE DEJARE AQUÍ! (la vuelve a jalar pero no consigue sacarla)…tsk…aaahhh JEEEEEEFFF! SLENDEEEEERRR!

(LA PUERTA SE ABRE DE GOLPE)

Jeff: SASHA! SALLY!  
Sally:…j-jeff  
Jeff: Sally…(trata de acercarse pero el fuego se lo impide) tsk…(ve a sasha) SASHA! Tsk slender ayúdame la casa comienza a derrumbarse…(Jeff pasa de golpe por el fuego y por suerte no se quema)  
Slenderman: (levanta los escombros que estaban sobre sasha) SACALA JEFF!  
Jeff: tsk (la carga) VAMONOS!  
Slenderman: (carga a sally)

(ASI TODOS SALIERON RAPIDO DE LA CABAÑA)

Slenderman:…estas bien Sally?  
Sally:…s-si…solo algo cansada  
Jeff:…y ahora que hacemos?  
Slenderman: tranquilo Jeff…hay otra cabaña cerca  
Jeff: pues entonces vamos rápido para allá

(LOS CUATRO SE FUERON RAPIDO A LA NUEVA CABAÑA) (DESPUES DE UNA HORA)

Slenderman: que fue lo que sucedió Sally?  
Sally:…f…fue jane  
Slenderman:…

(AMBOS MIRAN A LA PUERTA)

Jack: OIGAN QUE RAYOS SUCEDIÓ!  
Nina: POR QUE LA OTRA CABAÑA ESTA ENVUELTA EN LLAMAS  
Ben: SALLY ESTAS BIEN!  
Sally:…b-ben  
Slenderman: ya llegaron  
Jack: slender que ocurrio?  
Slenderman:…sasha ya tuvo su primer encuentro con jane  
Jack/nina/ben: (se sorprenden)…  
Ben: j-jane?  
Nina: no puede ser  
Jack: asi que ya decidio actuar…se me hacia raro que no pasara nada en los últimos 2 meses…donde esta sasha esta bien?  
Slenderman:…ahora esta durmiendo…Jeff esta con ella  
Jack:…j-jeff?...(pone una mirada algo triste)…  
Ben:…jack?  
Nina: estas bien?  
Jack:…si…por que no lo estaría?  
Nina:…bueno…a ti…te…  
Jack:…mientras ella este bien no me importa

(CON JEFF)

Jeff:…  
Sasha:…(abre lentamente los ojos)…j-jeff?  
Jeff: sasha…estas bien? Puedes respirar con normalidad? Te duele algo?  
Sasha:...(sonríe)…estoy bien…no tengo ninguna dificultad al respirar…pero aun siento dolores en el cuerpo  
Jeff:…eso es normal…todos los escombros te cayeron encima…lo bueno es que estas bien…no ocurrio nada mas con jane?  
Sasha:…no…solo dijo que había llegado a matarme…y entonces hizo explotar la cabaña  
Jeff:…es mejor que descanses…pero primero déjame cambiar el vendaje de tu cuella…tienes un buen corte ahí…levanta la cabeza

(pero en ese momento en el que Jeff se acerco para ver el vendaje justamente sasha levanta su cabeza y termina encontrándose con la mirada de Jeff, ambos se sorprenden en ese momento pero ninguna reacciona para mirar a otra parte, ambos se habían paralizado)

Sasha:…  
Jeff:…  
Sasha: (se sonroja)…(q-que ocurre?)  
Jeff:…(que…pasa conmigo?)  
Sasha/Jeff:…(por que no puedo dejar de mirarlo/a)  
Jeff:…(toca gentilmente la mejilla de sasha y se acerca lentamente)  
Sasha:…(sin darse cuenta comienza a ceder ante las caricias de Jeff por lo que cierra lentamente sus ojos)…  
(desgraciadamente en el momento en que Jeff logra rozar ligeramente sus labios con los de sasha este reacciona y se aleja)  
Sasha:…j-jeff  
Jeff: (mirada baja)…  
Sasha:…(baja la mirada) lo siento  
Jeff:…no te disculpes…fui yo el que se acerco demasiado (se levanta y se dirige a la puerta) cambiare tus vendajes luego…por ahora descansa (se va)  
Sasha:…(se cubre la cara completamente sonrojada)…

(AL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA)

Jeff:…(se sienta)…(maldición sasha…eres realmente cruel)…(sonrisa con algo de sufrimiento)…(por que haces que me sienta asi contigo?)  
(Jeff finalmente comenzaba darse cuenta de lo que sentía, en ese instante, gracias a ese único momento se dio cuenta de que se sentía completamente atraído por sasha, pero no sabia si eso estaba bien, después de todo, aun tenia un asunto pendiente que tarde o temprano tendría que resolver, pero lo que no sabe es que será mas temprano que tarde)

(CON SASHA)

Sasha:…(estaba muy cerca…realmente cerca)…(mira por la ventana)…eh?...tsk…ahora que quiere?

(CON JEFF)

Jeff: (bajando las escaleras)…eh?...y los demás?...  
Sally: se fueron a recoger toda la leña que dejaron  
Jeff: en serio?...menos mas…se te ve cansada Sally es mejor que te vayas a dormir  
Sally:…si (se va)  
Sasha:…(ve que Sally entra a su cuarto)..ahora (baja corriendo las escaleras y se dirige a la puerta)  
Jeff: (sentado en una silla con las piernas sobre la mesa) a donde crees que vas?  
Sasha: AAHH!...j-jeff  
Jeff: (se para de la silla y camina hacia sasha)…a donde vas?  
Sasha:…y-yo…s-solo voy a caminar…no soporto estar acostada en la cama…me aburro  
Jeff:…es peligroso ques salga ahora…jane podría seguir por los alrededores  
Sasha:…tranquilo…(se alza un poco la falda revelando un afilado cuchillo amarrado al muslo)…esta vez estoy preparada  
Jeff:…  
Sasha:…b-bueno…yo me (ve que Jeff la acorrala contra la puerta)…  
Jeff:…  
Sasha: (sonrojada)…j-jeff?  
Jeff:…ten cuidado…no quiero que te lastimes  
Sasha:…s-si  
Jeff: (se aparta y se dirige a la silla para sentarse)  
Sasha:…(se va corriendo)  
Jeff:…

(DESPUES DE UNA MEDIA HORA)

Jack: eh?...como que sasha se fue?  
Jeff:…se fue a caminar un rato  
Jack: COMO PUDISTE DEJAR QUE SE FUERA? JANE AUN ESTA POR LOS ALREDEDORES!  
Jeff: tsk…eres una molestia cállate  
Jack: (se sorprende)…(por que esta tan serio?)  
Nina: aprovechando que sasha no esta…hablemos de algo mas importante  
Jeff:…  
Nina:…sobre tu condición Jeff  
Jack:…  
Ben/Sally:…  
Slenderman:…  
Jeff:…(la mira algo fastidiado)…

(CON SASHA)

Sasha: (caminando)…  
¿?: hasta que al fin viniste  
Sasha: (se detiene)…que es lo que quieres ahora?...jane  
Jane:…solo quería charlar contigo…aun te duele el cuerpo?  
Sasha: como no va a dolerme…me cayo toda la madera encima después de la gran explosión que causaste  
Jane: hpm deja de quejarte jeff y slender llegaron justo a tiempo  
Sasha:…y de que quieres hablarme?  
Jane: vaya estas mas seria de lo que estabas en la cabaña  
Sasha:…me tomo en serio las cosas  
Jane:…(sonríe) hpm…en serio crees que eres lo suficientemente cercana a Jeff?  
Sasha: eh?  
Jane:…en serio crees que el no te oculta nada?  
Sasha:…p-por supuesto yo…(RECUERDO)

Jeff: no preguntes por que...pero te escogi como mi aprendiz...para que seas mi sucesora

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

Sasha:…  
Jane:…(sonríe) Jeff nunca te dijo para quería convertirte en su sucesora verdad?  
Sasha: (comienza a estresarse)…  
Jane:…sabes algo?...estoy completamente segura de que Jeff y los demás están hablando de eso justo ahora  
Sasha: eh? (la mira sorprendida)  
Jane:…quieres ir…y saber la verdad…no es asi sasha?  
Sasha:…y-yo  
Jane: es mejor que aproveches esta oportunidad sasha…quien sabe cuando será el dia en que Jeff te diga toda la verdad  
Sasha:…

(EN LA CABAÑA)

Jeff: tsk…dejen de hablar de eso solamente me estresan…además jack ya esta buscando una solución para ese problema  
Jack: Jeff no confies en que lograre conseguirlo  
Jeff: eh?  
Jack: tal vez las drogas son mi especialidad…pero en esta ocacion se me a hecho muy difícil conseguir una específicamente para tu problema  
Jeff: tsk  
Nina: Jeff antes que nada…deberías decirle a sasha sobre esto…no podras ocultárselo por mucho tiempo  
Jeff: ya lo se nina…no tienes que repetírmelo…

(ESCUCHANDO AL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA)

Sasha:…(decirme…decirme que?)

(NUEVAMENTE CON LOS OTROS)

Jeff:…pero tengo…un gran temor al decírselo…yo no estare siempre con ella  
(CON SASHA)  
Sasha: (escuchando)…  
Jeff:…muy pronto…quien sabe cuando  
Sasha:…  
Jeff:…esta enfermedad…muy pronto me matara  
Sasha: (sorprendida)…

(CON LOS DEMAS)

Jack:…lo siento Jeff…aun no logro crear una cura para ti  
Jeff: hpm no tienes que apresurarte jack…no es que me vaya a morir justo ahora

(SE ESCUCHAN PASOS ALEJANDOSE)

Sally: que fue eso?  
Jeff: (corre y abre la puerta de salida)…s…sa…sha?...tsk (a punto de salir corriendo)  
Jane: JEFF!  
Jeff: (mira hacia la ventana)…tsk…tu…TU ENVIASTE A SASHA PARA QUE ESCUCHARA TODO NO ES ASI!  
Jane:…no mentire Jeff  
Jeff: tsk…  
Jane: efectivamente fui yo…pero eso no es de lo que vengo a hablar…lo que tengo que decirte es algo mucho mas serio  
Jeff:…

(CON SASHA)

Sasha: (corriendo)…(RECUERDO)

Jeff: esta enfermedad…pronto me matara

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

Sasha:…(no es cierto…tiene que ser una mentira) (pasa por los arboles)…(Jeff…jeff morirá?...pero como?...que clase de enfermedad tiene…CUANDO MORIRA!) (se tropieza con una piedra y se cae)…tsk…(se le escapan las lagrimas)…no quiero…no quiero que Jeff muera…yo…YO LO QUIERO! (golpea el suelo) tsk…  
Jeff: SASHA!  
Sasha: eh? (voltea)  
Jeff:…s-sasha…  
Sasha:…(se va corriendo)  
Jeff: O-OYE SASHA! (la persigue)  
Sasha:…(no puedo…no puedo encararlo ahora…ACABO DE ENTERARME DE UN SECRETO QUE LLEVA OCULTO POR AÑOS!) (siente que la agarran de la mano)  
Jeff: (jadeando)…al fin te alcance  
Sasha:…(se sonroja)  
Jeff: por que huyes de mi?  
Sasha:…(baja la mirada) n-no…(se le escapan las lagrimas) NO VENGAS A INTERROGARME AHORA!  
Jeff: (se sorprende)…  
Sasha: TU ERES EL QUE ME TIENE QUE DECIR TODO AHORA!...p-por que…jeff por que no me dijiste que estabas enfermo?...POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO IBAS A MORIR!  
Jeff:..  
Sasha: creiste…creiste que no me iba a importar?...creiste que me daría igual algo asi?...NO ME TENIAS LA CONFIANZA SUFICIENTE AUN CUANDO YO ENTREGUE MI VIDA PARA SER TU APRENDIZ?  
Jeff:…  
Sasha: RESPONDEME POR QUE NO ME…(siente que la abrazan)…  
Jeff: maldición…ya deja de llorar…ninguna de tus razones es la correcta  
Sasha:…  
Jeff:…planeaba decírtelo pronto…pero mira como acabas de reaccionar…eso era justo lo que no quería ver cuando te lo dijera  
Sasha:…  
Jeff:…no quería que te preocuparas…eso era lo que quería evitar  
Sasha:…(se sonroja y llora mas)…j-jeff  
Jeff:…que?  
Sasha:…(lo mira)…y-yo…yo te quiero Jeff  
Jeff: (se sorprende)…  
Sasha: (arrima su rostro al pecho de Jeff)…te quiero…te quiero  
Jeff:…t-tu…tu ya…me lo habias dicho hace mucho  
Sasha:…(niega fuertemente con la cabeza) estas mal…ese querer es diferente…aun era una niña…yo…con el tiempo…ese querer se convirtió en algo mas fuerte…jeff…ahora puedo decirlo…(lo mira)…te amo…jeff the killer  
Jeff:…  
Sasha:…te amo Jeff…desde hace ya tiempo  
Jeff:…(RECUERDO)

Slenderman: estas enamorado

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

Jeff:…(asi que…tenias razón slender)…(sonríe)  
Sasha: (mirando a un lado)…ya se que no me diras nada…solo déjame estar...

(ella no termina de hablar al sentir que la acorralan contra el árbol y cierra los ojos por la impresión, pero lo que sintió después hizo que se le escapara un gran sonrojo, y cuando abre los ojos finalmente lo ve, aquel pelinegro al que se le había declarado estaba besándola, acariciando gentilmente sus labios contra los suyos, un beso hermoso que cualquiera consideraría perfecto)

Sasha:…(lo aparta)…  
Jeff:…que pasa?...no dijiste que me querias?...por que no dejas que te siga besando?  
Sasha:…(mira a otro lado) y-yo…aun no se tus sentimientos  
Jeff:…  
Sasha:…esto pudo haber sido…solo por lastima?  
Jeff:…jejeje que tonta eres (la obliga a mirarlo) que no te das cuenta de las cosas que me haces hacer?  
Sasha:…  
Jeff:…como acabas de notar ya no puedo controlarme cuando me miras…ya no puedo controlar mis celos cuando el idiota de jack se te acerca  
Sasha: (se sorprende)…  
Jeff: (sonríe)…con todo eso…en serio crees que me atrevería a jugar contigo de esa manera?  
Sasha:…j-jeff (la abrazan nuevamente)  
Jeff:…te quiero…sasha  
Sasha:…(lo mira)  
Jeff:…si te digo que te amo…me lo diras también (se le acerca)  
Sasha:…s-si  
Jeff:…si te beso de nuevo…me corresponderas (queda a escasos centímetros de sus labios)  
Sasha: (mirada perdida)…si  
Jeff:…pues entonces…que asi sea…te amo sasha  
sasha:…yo…yo también Jeff  
Jeff:…(la besa nuevamente)  
Sasha:…(corresponde al beso)

(Finalmente se demostraba lo que sentían, aquella chica que mantuvo sus sentimientos ocultos por años finalmente pudo decirlos y milagrosamente fue correspondida, aquel asesino que solo pensaba en conseguir un alumno digno para que continuara su legado, se había enamorado perdidamente, de la estudiante que el mismo escogio, ambos se abrazaban fuertemente, ninguno quería soltar al otro, pero nada dura para siempre)

Jeff:…(¿?: no podras protegerla para siempre)…(reacciona y se aleja de sasha)…  
Sasha:…j-jeff?  
Jeff:…(RECUERDO)

Jane: no podras protegerla para siempre Jeff  
Jeff: DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?  
Jane: que acaso no te das cuenta?...mira todo por lo que sasha tuvo que pasar en estos años…admito que ha sido increíble que superara nuestras pruebas…pero recuerda que aun quedan dos subordinados mas…y ellos son peores que nosotros  
Jeff:…  
Jane: si ella sigue a tu lado…sera cuestión de tiempo para que llegue el dia en que no puedas protegerla mas  
Jeff: (se sorpende)  
Jane: y entonces ella morirá…antes que tu

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

Jeff:…  
Sasha:…que te ocurre Jeff?  
Jeff: (mirada baja)…perdóname sasha  
Sasha: eh?...(siente un golpe en la nuca y se desmaya)  
Jeff:…

(VOLTEA AL ESCUCHAR LOS PASOS DE LOS DEMAS)

Jack: Jeff encontraste a sasha…que paso?  
Jeff: (mirada baja) jack  
Jack: eh?  
Jeff: tienes la droga?  
Jack:…droga…(se da cuenta)…p-para que la quieres?  
Jeff: no preguntes y solo dámela  
Jack:…  
Nina: un minuto que droga? De que están hablando?  
Jack:…hace 2 meses…Jeff me pidió que creara una droga…que eliminara los recuerdos de una persona  
Nina: QUE?  
Sally/ben/slender: (se sorprenden)  
Nina: Jeff para que le pediste que creara algo como eso?  
Jeff:…para algún caso importante…como este  
Jack:…jeff  
Jeff: QUE ESPERAS JACK? DAME LA DROGA!  
Jack: (se sorprende)…tsk…(saca la droga de su chaqueta la cual era un liquido dentro de una jeringuilla y se la entrega a Jeff)…jeff estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?  
Jeff:…totalmente…  
Slenderman:…jeff…con quien planeas dejar a sasha una vez que le borres la memoria  
Jeff:…  
Slenderman: ya lo haz pensado?  
Jeff:…el hermano de sasha…que me enfrento aquel dia…aun esta vivo

(TODOS SE SORPRENDEN)

Jeff:…sigue viviendo en la misma casa…planeo dejar a sasha con el…ella lo recordara…lo que no recordara es todo lo que ocurrio a partir del momento que me la llevo  
Sally: eso significa que…nos olvidara a todos  
Ben:…sasha  
Jeff: es lo mejor…(inyecta finalmente la droga en el cuello de sasha)  
Nina: JEFF!  
Sally: (llora) SASHA NOO!  
Jeff:…asi estará a salvo…asi no la perseguirán mas…yo…nunca crei que…(se cubre la cara) yo nunca crei que me sentiría tan culpable de haber matado a alguien…le arrebate a sasha la vida feliz que pudo haber tenido…(sonríe) esto es todo lo que puedo hacer…para que ella este a salvo…(se levanta cargándola)…(los mira a todos)…andando

(DESPUES DE UNA HORA) (SE ESCUCHAN BRUSCOS GOLPES EN LA PUERTA)

¿?: (abre la puerta)…(se sorprende)…n-no puede  
Sasha: (inconsciente)…  
Alex:…sasha…hermana…(la observa bien)…(la abraza) estas de vuelta

(OCULTOS EN EL BOSQUE Y OBSERVANDO)

Jeff:…  
Jack: Jeff…una vez mas te pregunto…estas de acuerdo con esto?  
Jeff:…por supuesto (se da la vuelta y se marcha seguido por el resto)…(adiós sasha…tal vez esta sea la ultima vez que nos veamos)

(OBSERVANDO DESDE UN ARBOL)

Jane:…(llama por teléfono)…(¿?: hola?) misión cumplida…sasha fue devuelta a su antigua vida normal (¿?: jejeje esas son muy buenas noticias…buen trabajo jane…ya puedes regresar)…(cuelga el teléfono y se marcha)…quien dice que regresare…(suena su telefeno)…(contesta) hola?...nina?  
nina: jane…necesito tu ayuda  
jane:…que necesitas?  
nina:…es…

FIN?...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA DE ESTA HISTORIA HA LLEGADO A SU FIN, LOS RECUERDOS DE SASHA, TODOS LOS MOMENTOS QUE PASO JUNTO A JEFF ACABAN DE IRSE AL OLVIDO, JEFF PODRA SOPORTAR TODO ESTO?, A FIN DE CUANTAS QUIEN HABRA SIDO ESA MISTERIOSA PERSONA QUE LE DABA INDICACIONES A BEN NINA JACK Y JANE?, QUIENES SON LOS SUBORDINADOS RESTANTES?, ACASO ESTE ES EL FINAL DE ESTA HERMOSA RELACION QUE APENAS COMENZABA A DAR FRUTOS?  
PROXIMAMENTE EL TRAILER DE LA 2DA TEMPORADA ESTARA DISPONIBLE COMO UNA PARTE MAS DEL FANFIC, NO SE LO PIERDAN, ESTA ES MI SORPRESA, EN SERIO CREIAN QUE LOS DEJARIA CON LA INTRIGA?, NOS VEREMOS DE NUEVO MUY PRONTO

SAYONARAAAAAAA XDDD


	12. 2da Temporada (Trailer)

_**MUY BIEN GENTE COMO LO PROMETI AQUI ESTA EL TRAILER DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, PERDON SI ME TARDE MUCHO EN PUBLICARLA, HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA -.-U**_

_**BIEN DEJO DE HABLAR Y VOY AL GRANO AQUI LO TIENEN**_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

narración: transcurrieron exactamente 4 años desde que sasha se fue de vuelta con su hermano, durante ese tiempo se la a vigilado, pero cuando se cumplieron los 3 años…ella se mudo inesperadamente a otro lugar, y yo...no he podido estar tranquilo

**(UN ENCUENTRO MILAGROSO)**

Jeff: (esquiva por poco la bala de un arma de fuego)…(dirige la mirada en dirección a la persona que disparo)…  
¿?:…

Jeff: (en esto es en lo que te haz convertido…sasha)

**(DESGRACIADAMENTE SU CORAZON AHORA ESTA LLENO DE ODIO)**

Sasha: (voltea a ver a su hermano mostrando un profundo odio) definitivamente…matare a Jeff the killer

**(EL TIEMPO EN EL QUE NO SE DEBERIAN DIRIGIR LA PALABRA LLEGA A SU FIN)**

Jeff: solo quería saber si eras tu  
sasha: tienes suerte de que fallara el tiro

**(LA PACIENCIA SE AGOTA)**

Jeff: (la acorrala contra la pared) ya no dejare que te alejes de mi...tu eres mia  
sasha:...

**(LOS PROBLEMAS DEL PASADO AUN NO HAN LLEGADO A SU FIN, Y UNOS NUEVOS APARECERAN, LA IDENTIDAD DEL LIDER SE DA A CONOCER)**

Liu: una vez que ya no me sirva…la matare…y no dejare rastro alguno de ella

Masky: si hoodie muere…sera tu culpa y de nadie mas  
slenderman:…

Jack: la mataran Jeff...mataran a sasha  
Jeff:...

**(LA PANDILLA POCO A POCO SE SEPARA)**

slenderman: ya no puedo seguir con ustedes a partir de ahora...van por su cuenta  
Sally: SLENDEEEERRR!

**(LOS SACRIFICIOS NO SERAN PERDONADOS)**

Liu: jejejejeje (la aprieta hasta cuartearla)  
ben: (escupe sangre)…tsk  
Jack: BEEEEEENNNNN!

**(LA BATALLA FINAL DA INICIO)**

laughing: JAJAJJAJAJAJ ACABEMOS CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ!  
Jeff: terminare rapido...mi objetivo es liu

masky: aquí se acabara todo no estas emocionado Jack?  
Jack: hpm claro que si masky

**(LAS MEJORES DE LAS ALIANZA Y EL MEJOR REGRESO SE VERA AQUI)**

jane: esta es una tregua temporal Jeff no te confies  
Jeff: je...como si tuviera intenciones de hacerlo

¿?: (lanza y atrapa agilmente)...pensabas que no me volverias a ver?

(EL CONFLICTO ENTRE HERMANOS, FINALMENTE LLEGARA A SU FIN)  
¿?:...quieres que te deje como te deje la ultima vez...hermanito? jajajajaja  
Jeff: esta vez no sera asi liu

**"EL SUCESOR" 2DA TEMPORADA**

**MUY PRONTO**

****O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****

_**ESO FUE TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESPEREN ANSIOSOS LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, EL TITULO QUE VEN ARRIBA SERA EL NUEVO PARA ESTE FANFIC, HASTA ENTONCES**_

_**SAYONARAAAA XDDDD**_


End file.
